I'm Not Dead Yet: A Light Yagami love story 2
by Dragonhunter2012
Summary: This is the 2nd season to my Light Yagami love story. In the end of the first season, our main character, Joanna, jumped off of the ship in order to save herself from the police, and no one knows where she is, or if she's even alive...
1. Chapter 1

I was awaken by the alarm on my phone, ringing to the tune of scared, by Three Days Grace. I didn't want to get up just yet, but I had no choice. As soon as I pressed the snooze button, my room-mate, Dani, burst through the door, like she always does to make sure I'm up. If I'm not, which is just about all the time, she would jump on me. When she jumped on me, I groaned.

"C'mon Joanna, get up! You know what today is!" Dani exclaimed. I looked at her with tired eyes.

"Saturday?" I moaned. However, I knew what event she was talking about, and I really did not want to go.

"Well, yes, but other than that!"

"Do I really have to go to the Victoria's Secret sale with you? I hate going to that store."

"Well, you don't have to go in with me, but at least come to the mall with me! You can go to Hot Topic or something while I'm in there." Dani smiled at me, and I just stared at her.

"I'd rather sleep..." I said, and Dani got off of my bed and sighed, her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're no fun." she told me.

"Well, I fell asleep at 5:45 AM..." I flipped my phone to read the time, and then I showed it to her. "It's only 9:30."

"What were you doing up so late?" Dani asked. As I turned my back to her, trying to go back to sleep, she rolled me back over. "You didn't have another fight with Zane last night, did you?"

"Please don't even mention his name right now."

"Joanna, why don't you just leave him? You've been in a fight with Zane every day this week! Seriously, the guy's a douche bag!" Dani yelled.

"I know he is, but it isn't that simple. It would be really awkward to see him again, especially if he would try making conversation about how he misses me, and all that other crap..." Dani sighed at me.

"Whatever, it's your choice." she replied. "So, you wanna tell me what the fight topic was this time?"

"I'll tell you when you get back from the sale, 'cause I really wanna sleep." I told Dani, and she nodded.

"Alright, then I'll leave you alone so you can sleep. See you later Joanna!" she yelled as she walked out the door. I tried falling asleep, but this boyfriend trouble just had me thinking about Light...I really missed him.

It had been 2 years today from when I jumped off the cruise ship to escape getting arrested as being Kira. Since then, I haven't seen anyone that I knew from America; not L, or Amanda, or Light, or my family. No one. Oh, and I forgot to mention, I moved to France as a foreign exchange student. I went to the finest college, paid for by Dani's parents; Dani was my pen pal way back in 5th grade, and her family was one of the richest in France. I had been living with her in their mansion for the past 2 years...I am practically family to them. Dani loves calling me her roommate, since I'm living with her, so that's what we call each other. For identity purposes, I dyed my hair black and put many different color streaks in it; all the colors of the rainbow, actually. It's the color I have been wanting since middle school, but my parents would never let me. I also cut it so it's still covering my right eye, and has layers. The longest part of my layers comes down to about the bottom of my neck, and was extremely straight (I straightened it every day). I also put in color contacts; I have various, so I like switching it up to go with my mood, although my favorite ones to use are my light violet contacts.

Every night I slept, I could never stop thinking about how I left everyone on the cruise. I never stopped thinking about Light...Suddenly, I head my phone ringing to "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. I looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?" I moaned softly into the phone as I yawned.

"Hey sweetie." a voice said into the phone.

"Hey Zane." I got annoyed, but I didn't let Zane hear it through the phone.

"Do you wanna go to lunch later? I feel really bad about last night's argument." Zane asked me. I was getting really pissed off now; he knew I was angry with him because of the fight already, but then he also knows that I've only been sleeping for about 3 1/2 hours.

"Then why didn't you call me later..." He could now hear that I was aggravated through my voice, and before he had a chance to answer me, I hung up the phone and turned it off so he couldn't call back. After that, it took about 30 minutes, but I finally fell asleep. As I fell into a deep sleep, I pictured Light, and nothing else.

_"Joanna, I miss you...When are you coming home?"_

_I miss you too, Light..._

_"I love you, and haven't stopped thinking about you."_

_Me too._

_"Please, come home."_

_I can't._

_"I don't know how much longer I can be alone without my goddess..."_

As Light held out his hand to me, I woke up to someone knocking on my door. My eyes shot open, and I looked at the clock, and saw it was 2:30 PM. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"Come in." I said. It was Dani behind the door, with a whole bunch of bags, about 5 of the 13 being from Victoria's Secret. I looked at all of the bags. "So I'm guessing that there wasn't just a sale in Victoria's Secret?"

"Joanna, you definitely should have came, it was so much fun! Kevin and I went on a little shopping spree!" Dani exclaimed (NOTE: Kevin is Dani's boyfriend). "Did you have fun sleeping again?" She smirked, and I yawned.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. "But Zane called me around 10:00, and tried apologizing.

"Did you accept?" Dani asked, already knowing the answer by the expression on my face; one of my signature looks that said, _Are you stupid or something?!_

"I had another one of those dreams though..." I told Dani. Her face grew serious.

"You mean about that Light guy again?" she asked. When I nodded, she sighed. "Joanna, you need to let go of him. You haven't seen each other in like, 2 years. Do you really think he'll remember you?"

"I know he remembers me!" I raised my voice, and she stepped back.

"Sorry." Dani apologized. There was an awkward silence in the room for about a minute, before Dani picked her bags back up. "Well, I'm gonna go hang all this up!" Before she walked out the door, she suddenly looked through her bags until she got to 2 Hot Topic bags. "Oh, and before I forget, I got you a few things from Hot Topic that I know you've been eying!" She tossed the bags to me as she walked out the door.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed as she walked down the hallway. I looked through the 2 bags, getting happier with each item I found. After I hung up the clothes and put any accessories in my special drawer for them, I stared at my computer. I then walked over to it and sat down. I logged onto AIM as invisible, like I always do so then Amanda and L don't know I'm still alive, but they weren't even online. However, I did notice that Light was on. I clicked on his name, and I typed a message to him.

**_Joanna: Do you remember me?_**

I sent it, and waited a few minutes. When I heard no answer after 5 minutes, I was about to log off, but then I heard a small ping. I opened the window, and it was Light answering me.

**Light: How could I not?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to stop talking to Light; I haven't seen or spoken to him in 2 years, and I wanted to be with him again so desperately.

**_Joanna: I haven't seen you in the longest time...I miss you so much._**

**Light: I miss you too...where have you been for these past few years?**

**_Joanna: I've been residing in France as a foreign exchange student. Are you still living in America?_**

**Light: France...wow...Yeah, I'm still living in America...I have never stopped thinking about you, Joanna.**

**_Joanna: Me too._**

**Light: When are you coming home?**

**_Joanna: You know I can't do that._**

**Light: I know, but I'm just so lonely without my goddess...**

When I saw that pop up on my computer screen, my eyes grew wide. This conversation was going exactly like it was in my dream, and it was really strange.

**Light: I want to come to France to see you.**

**_Joanna: I'd like that._**

**Light: Good, because guess what.**

**_Joanna: What?_**

**Light: I'm already here.**

I froze from shock.

**Light: Amanda, L, and I took a vacation, and decided to come to France.**

**_Joanna: Amanda...and L?_**

**Light: Yeah, but don't worry about them. They aren't here now, and I promise, they won't find you. Every one thinks you're dead.**

**_Joanna: D-dead?_**

**Light: Yeah, but think of it this way; you have much less of a chance of being caught again.**

**_Joanna: I don't even know if you'll recognize me..._**

**Light: What do you mean?**

**_Joanna: You'll see if I run into you some time._**

**Light: Where are you right now?**

**_Joanna: Well, I'm at home now, but I have class in a few minutes._**

**Light: Class?**

**_Joanna: Yeah, I go to the finest college in France._**

**Light: But how can you afford it?**

**_Joanna: I'm living with my friend Dani; I've known her for a while now, and I'm practically part of the family! They pay for my education._**

**Light: Wait...Dani as in rich Dani?**

**_Joanna: Yeah, how'd you know? I don't think I've ever told you about her._**

**Light: I've read about her in a book I read about world leaders. Her father is one of them.**

**_Joanna: Yeah._**

**Light: Well, then I'll meet you at the cafe that's right by the school; I went there twice already, it's actually really good. 5:30 sound good?**

**_Joanna: Yeah, that's fine. My class gets out at 5:00...I'll see you later Light._**

**Light: Bye Joanna. I love you.**

**_Joanna: I love you too._**

As I signed off of my computer and turned it off, Dani came back into my room, her hands empty. She did have her laptop bag around her shoulder though.

"C'mon, are you ready to leave for class?" Dani asked as I smirked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied, getting my laptop in my bag and slinging it around my back.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"I'm finally meeting with Light. He came to France for a vacation."

"Omigod, where?!" Dani suddenly seemed so excited.

"The cafe next to the campus at 5:30." I replied.

"You absolutely have to introduce me to him, since I've heard so much about him!" I chuckled when she said this.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Do you think he'll know it's you? 'Cause from the pictures you showed me, you don't look anything like you did before you left America."

"I'll just have to show myself to him, I guess." I said to Dani as we walked outside to the limo waiting for us.

"Well, if you want, I can bring your laptop home for you, and you can just walk over to the cafe." Dani suggested.

"Thanks Dani." I replied, giving her a warm smile.

"But..." Dani thought, and her smile faded. She then turned towards me. "What about Zane? Or as I like to call him, the douche bag?" We both laughed.

"Oh yeah..." I started. I then smirked. "Well, he'll just have to deal with the fact that the magic is long gone between us!"

"So, you're finally going to break up with him?" Dani asked, her faces beginning to light up again. When I nodded, Dani clapped her hands together. "It's about time!" I chuckled. "Hey, how come earlier, you said you couldn't leave him because it wasn't that simple, but then when you know you can see Light again, you want to break up with him?"

"Because Light is my soul mate...I would leave any boyfriend for him..." I gave another warm smile as I looked out the window. Dani just smiled at me sweetly as we arrived on campus.

I was so jittery during class today...I couldn't wait to meet Light at the cafe, and with each passing minute, I just wanted to run out the door to the cafe. Soon enough, but not soon enough in my eyes, 5:00 came and class was over. Dani just stared at me, chuckling as she got up and walked out with me.

"Wow, Joanna. You were really fidgety today!" She laughed.

"I know, I couldn't concentrate either!" I replied.

"I got that when Mr. S asked you a question and you didn't even hear him because you were daydreaming!" we laughed.

"Yeah...I just couldn't stop thinking about Light..." I sighed, smiling. "I just really can't wait to finally see him again."

"When we come to pick you up, I'll be sure to meet him!" Dani smiled as she started to get into the limo, taking my things from my hands. "I'll see you later Joanna! Call me when you need to get picked up!"

"Will do!" I replied as the driver closed Dani's door. As they drove off, I walked off the campus and into the cafe next door. As I opened the door to the cafe, I looked around, and at first, I did not see Light. I started looking frantically and checking my phone for the time. _It's 5:30, he should be here._ Suddenly, I heard someone familiar call my name. I turned around, hoping to see Light, but instead I saw Zane.

"Hey sweetie." Zane said to me.

"Not now, Zane. I'm meeting someone here." I replied, looking around the cafe. Suddenly, I found Light, looking out the window, in the back of the cafe, as if looking outside for me. When I started to walk over to him, Zane grabbed my arm.

"Joanna, why do you keep trying to avoid me? I'm trying all I can to make this work between us!" Zane started raising his voice. Light had thought he had heard my name being called, and looked towards me. He saw the back of my head as I stared at Zane.

"Zane, please stop!" I replied to him. Light's eyes grew wide as he heard my voice and knew it was me. When I turned around and tried leaving Zane's grasp, I looked into Light's beautiful brown eyes for the first time in 2 years, and I smiled. Zane was ruining everything and he pulled me back and made me look at him. He was 4 years older than me; I met him through one of Dani's friends. What I thought was "love" happened to be just some fling that would go on for about a month, and then that fling would turn into raging fights every week. "Zane, please, we both know this relationship should have been over a long time ago!"

"You do not know that! It'll get better, you'll see!" he exclaimed.

"No, it won't Zane! And I won't be there to see it if it does happen, because I'm breaking up with you!"

"Don't say that, Joanna. You know you love me!"

"No, Zane, I don't love you! I love someone else-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt my arm getting pulled close to Zane, his lips touching mine. Light's face was covered in shock, and he got up and came over to Zane's table. He punched Zane across the face as he took me away from his grasp. "Light!"

"Stay away from her, douche bag, or you'll have to deal with me." Light angrily said to Zane. Zane wiped his face off, and then punched Light right back as I gasped. This became a huge fist fight that I tried breaking up, but Zane pushed me out of the way and onto the floor. This only made Light even more angry. The store had to come get security and the manager told Light and Zane to never come back. Security escorted Zane home, and I walked the opposite way with Light to make sure that they didn't start another fight.

"Light, what were you thinking?!" I cried.

"What do you mean? I was protecting you from that ass!" Light replied. He was caught off guard when I hugged him. Light could see tears streaming down my face.

"You could have gotten more hurt than you already did..." I told Light softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Light then hugged me back, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry, Joanna. I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to get you away from that guy..." He then looked at my face. "Were you actually going out with him?"

"Kind of..." I started. "I needed affection from someone, like you gave to me. And the way our small relationship started, it was going very smoothly, but then we started having fights all the time, and I realized something...no one will ever be able to replace the love I have for you, Light." We smiled at each other as we kissed under the setting sun.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Light's kiss felt so warm, and I didn't want to let go...I haven't felt this way in so long, and I loved every moment of it. I can't believe I was so forgetful of the feeling of **true** love. We walked back to Dani's house, despite the light drizzle that had come; we had held hands the entire way as Light had told me that my new look would have some time to get used to, but it looked adorable on me. As we walked up the steps to the front door of the mansion, we held each other close. Suddenly, the front door swung open, and she jumped out, pointing to Light and looking at me excitedly.

"So this is Light?" she exclaimed. I nodded and she looked at Light. "Omigod, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! The name's Dani, I've heard so much about you!" Dani stopped jumping and shook hands with Light using the hand she used to point.

"Nice to meet you, Dani." Light replied. As Light kissed Dani's hand, she started blushing.

"Oooh, you're such a gentleman!" I chuckled.

"Relax, Dani." I replied, smiling.

"You must come in and hang out with us!" Dani told Light, trying to pull him into the house.

"Actually, I really should be on my way back to my hotel room...my room mates might start to worry." When Light said this, Dani made an adorable pouting face that she sometimes makes.

"Awww...." She said, seeming a little depressed. Her face then lit up again. "Then at least let my driver take you home!"

"I would be grateful." Light replied. He then thought of something that would get Dani excited again. "Hey, why don't you guys come? You can meet my room mates!"

"That would be awesome!" Dani exclaimed. She then looked over at me. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't know..." Light knew why I didn't want to go.

"Please, I insist that you come."

"I guess it would be alright." I say, thinking, _It shouldn't be that bad...I mean, they probably won't even recognize me..._

"Yes!" Dani yelled, pulling both Light and I towards her limo. "Then away we go!"

As we were driven to Light's hotel room, I was silent, thinking up words of what I was going to say when we got there. Dani, on the other hand, would not stop talking to Light. She just seemed so fascinated by what he had to say, it was creeping me out a little. When we pulled up to the front doors of the hotel Light was staying in, Light, Dani, and I got out of the limo and walked through the spinning door. We took the elevator up to the 6 floor, and then walked to the door that had the number '672' on it. Light then took out his card key and placed it in front of the scanner (fancy! XD). As the door opened, Light told Dani and I to wait in the hallway to make sure Amanda and L were ready for company, and we caught on to what that meant. When Light said we could come in, I spied L sitting on the arm chair by the window, but with something that was not a food in his lap. It was...a child?!! He held the baby close to him and was singing to it quietly. My face was full of shock, and Light had to shake me to make sure I was alright.

"You ok?" he asked me. I snapped out of my gaze and stared at Light, puzzled.

"What's with the baby?" I quietly asked him. I'm guessing L heard me, because when I said that, he looked up at me. He stood up, and placed the baby in the crib a few feet away from the black leather chair. After getting a lollipop from the kitchen table and unwrapping it, he put it in his mouth and walked over to me. L walked around me, and my eyes followed. It was as if he was studying me. _Could it be that he knows who I am?!_ He then stopped when he was next to Light again, and he took the cherry lollipop out of his mouth and held it with his left hand.

"I am Ryuzaki, nice to meet you." L said. I guess he was using an alias now instead of a letter. Ryuzaki held out his right hand to me, and I shook it.

"Hello, my name is, uhh..." I needed to figure out an alias, and quick! "My name's Becky." Dani gave me a puzzled look, and as she shook Ryuzaki's hand, I gave her a look that said, _I'll explain later._

"Hi Ryuzaki, I'm Dani!" she exclaimed to Ryuzaki.

"Where's Amanda though?" Light asked Ryuzaki.

"I'm coming, don't worry Light!" Amanda yelled as she walked out of the bathroom with her black pajamas and fuzzy neon green slippers, her hair wet. "Hey, I'm Amanda, nice to meet both of you." Amanda shook Dani's hand and when she turned her attention to me, her eyes grew wide. I got nervous as we shook hands. "What's your name?"

"Umm...Becky." I replied. I could tell she was thinking something. Dani, being herself, had to cut in.

"And I'm Dani!" Dani interrupted.

"Well it's very nice to meet both of you." Amanda said. I needed to figure out something to get me out of this awkward situation!!!

"Oh, Dani, I just remembered something!" I exclaimed as Dani looked at me. "I have to finish that project for creative writing!"

"But 2 days ago, you said you were done." Dani replied.

"I know, but I just remembered there was a part I forgot to make." I lied, turning to Ryuzaki and Amanda. "I'm glad I got to meet both of you, but I really need to get going. My creative writing class is tomorrow, so I need to finish." As I started walking down the hallway to the elevator, Dani and Light followed me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dani asked.

"No, it's ok, I can walk home." I replied.

"But you can just have the limo take you." Dani told me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a sec..." I started. "You can stay here. I'll go alone."

"Alright, if you say so." Dani replied. "See you later, Jo...I mean _Becky!_" As Dani walked back to the hotel room, Light still followed me. When I got into the elevator, Light got in with me.

"Light, I said I'm alright by myself." I told Light.

"I know, but I wanted to come with you. I thought I would explain some things on the way back." As we got to the first floor and walked out of the hotel, the limo was waiting for us. Light and I got in, and before Light explained what was going on, he made sure the limo driver could not see or hear us, so he put that black window up.

"Alright, now tell me...what's with the kid?!" I exclaimed.

"I think you should know what that's from." As Light looked at me, my face grew with disgust.

"Aww, that's nasty!" I covered my eyes, as if the sight of the image pictured in my head was right in front of me. "Amanda is only, like, 20!"

"I know, and that child is almost a year old too." Light looked at me and chuckled when he saw my expression. "You wanna know what she named her little girl?"

"What?"

"...Joanna..." As Light said this, my eyes grew wide.

"What? But...why?"

"Because, even though she figured out that you were Kira, you were still her best friend. And when everyone thought you were dead, she cried every day for you. She prayed for God to forgive all the deaths you caused and to send you to heaven." Light chuckled, cracking a smile. "Although the Kira killings continued, however, her relationship with L grew stronger, and eventually, _that_ happened...speaking of which, have you been using your Death Note lately?"

"A little..." I replied. "But I've been trying to lay low on that." Light nodded.

"Yeah, if I were in your position, I would do the same thing...I could tell you got nervous when Amanda and L...I mean, Ryuzaki...were studying you."

"Could you blame me?"

"No...no I couldn't..." As the limo pulled up to the mansion, Light opened the door for me so the driver wouldn't need to get out and do it. "Well, looks like you should go _finish that project._"

"Would you like to come in and stay a while with me? We both know that I already finished and perfected my project." Light smiled and nodded as he followed me into the mansion and upstairs to my room. Once in my room, I made sure to close the door and lock it as I smiled at Light. He then put his arms around my waist and we gently kissed each other. Light suddenly noticed a small pink bag in the corner of my room, and knew what store it was from.

"I see you shop at Victoria's Secret now." Light gave me a smirk as I looked over in the corner, finding for the first time, a small pink bag. _Dani must have left it there for me when I told her I was finally meeting up with Light! *sigh*_ Light then relaxed on my bed, still smirking at me. "Would you like to do a little fashion show for me of what you bought?" I started blushing, smiling at Light. _I guess Dani wouldn't mind...I mean, we _**_are_**_ the same size..._

"Sure!" I smirked at Light as I took the pink Victoria's Secret bag and walked into my bathroom. About 5 minutes later, I came back out in this frilly lingerie that was red and black. It was as if she picked this out _for_ me! Light smirked as I posed for him. He got up from off my bed and put his arms around me again. He took off his jacket, and I began to blush. He kissed me, and I did not resist. This passionate kiss became a make-out session between Light and I, and I was loving every minute of it. As the straps to the top piece of the lingerie started to slide down my arms, I began to unbutton Light's shirt. Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"Joanna, sweetie! C'mon, I know you didn't mean what you said earlier." A voice yelled through the door. We knew it was Zane. _My God, this guy is so clingy!!!_ As Zane was able to unlock the door (damn his lock expertise!), the knob started turning. I braced myself for what was in store when the door opened...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	4. Chapter 4

Zane stood in the doorway, as if looking disgusted when he opened the door. He glared at Light, and then turned to me. I could see the anger in his eyes as he walked closer to me.

"Are you serious?! What the hell is this about?!!" Zane yelled at me, and then pointed at Light. "This is the other guy you're in love with?!"

"Zane, I told you already, I didn't want to be with you anymore...I have been in love with Light for a long time, and I only loved you for a month--" I tried to reason with Zane.

"Oh yeah? How long have you known him for?!" Zane had interrupted, continuing to raise his voice at me. As he walked closer to me, his hands like fists, Light stepped in front of me, preventing Zane from getting any closer.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to her." Light yelled at Zane, but in a calm way. "And if you get any closer to her, I'll kill you." Zane simply chuckled.

"You really think you can beat me? Peh...I'd like to see you try." he smirked. By the expression Light had put on his face, I could tell he wanted to kill Zane. I put my arm around his as a sign that I did not want him to beat Zane up again. He looked over his shoulder at my concerned look, and he sighed. He turned around and put his hand on my cheek, smiling, signaling that he wouldn't fight Zane. However, Zane kicked Light's left leg, making him fall to the ground. Zane then began beating Light, and when I tried to get Zane off of Light, Zane pushed me away. I tried a second time, and he then punched me across the face. With my eyes tearing and my right cheek beat red, I kicked Zane right where it was the most sensitive. He clenched in pain, almost falling to the floor.

"You really expect me to take you back after you just did _that_?!!!" I screamed at Zane, as he looked at me with rage. "I think I've had just about enough of this, Zane!" I then ran over to my bookshelf and took out a book that I never used; my old algebra textbook from 11th grade. Both Light and Zane had a puzzled look, until I opened it to the middle and removed a black notebook, with the strange silver lettering. Light's eyes grew wide, and Zane still looked confused as he stood up right.

"Joanna...Your death note!" Light exclaimed.

"I told you I still had it--" I replied to Light, opening my death note to the next clean page and taking out a black ball-point pen from my pocket.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zane yelled to me.

"Isn't it obvious Zane? I know you've heard so much about the murderer, **Kira**..." I smirked as Zane's eyes grew wide. His major in college was criminal justice, and he had learned all about Kira; in fact, he had to write a report on the Kira killings a few weeks ago. Zane hated Kira, and his dreams were to catch Kira. With the death note in one hand and my pen in the other, I walked over to Zane, who looked frustrated. "Now, I know we'll keep this between us, right Zane?"

"You...how could you do such a horrible thing...you don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies!!!" Zane exclaimed.

"Well, I know that you wouldn't want to die...and I also know that you would never want anything to happen to your family..."I circled around him slowly, and then whispered into his ear. "...Or that child of yours that you never told me about." As I said this, Zane's eyes grew wide, and he suddenly looked horrified. He followed me with his eyes as I walked over next to Light and gave Zane an evil smirk.

"Please, don't hurt her..." Zane pleaded. I could spy a tear glistening out of the corner of his left eye. "She's only a few months old."

"And when were you going to tell me about this, hmm?"

"I didn't want you to be mad with me, so I never told you." Zane replied, his heart filling with guilt. "I just wanted you to be happy, and not think that I was cheating on you, because I wasn't and am still not." My eyes grew wide. This was the most compassionate I have ever seen Zane since we've been going out...Although I knew I had to, I felt as if I didn't want to kill him...Unfortunately, I still could not get rid of my emotions and sympathy just yet as Kira.

"Joanna, what are you waiting for? Kill him!" Light yelled to me. I looked over into Light's eyes, and then turned to Zane. When I looked down at my bare feet, Light could tell that I didn't want to kill Zane anymore. "You gotta be serious! After all he's done to you, you have to be sympathetic to him?!" Zane looked up and glared at Light. He then looked away from my face when I looked up and stared at him. He suddenly looked as if he was trying to hold in a chuckle. And it wasn't just me who saw the slight smirk on his face...Light saw it too.

"What's so funny, Zane?" I asked. The smile was wiped off of his face as he realized that he had actually chuckled a little out loud. Zane would not speak up.

"I believe Joanna just asked you a question." Light backed me up, snarling at Zane. Once again, we heard a small chuckle from Zane. He then looked up at Light and I, smirking.

"Well you have to admit, it's a bit hilarious that you decide to kill me now instead of some other time when we were fighting. It's almost seems as if you are just doing this to impress your boyfriend that feels like he needs to be your bodyguard." Zane then reached into the messenger bag he carried with him from his class. Light's eyes grew wide as Zane pulled out a black book, almost identical to my death note. "And you really believe that you'll be able to kill me that easily, when I have this?" Zane had been faking his hatred for Kira this whole time! He tore out a page of his notebook, which Light and I knew was another Death Note, and he placed it on the carpet. He then slid it over to Light and I, where Light picked it up, and then gave it to me. He did this so we could see his shinigami. And it was the strangest shinigami I have ever seen! Well, I know it's only the third one I have come face to face with so far, but this one...he just looked so...so much like a human, but with shinigami features. His eyes were a pale blue, and whenever I looked into them, I felt shivers going up my spine, and not in a good way. His wings looked as if they were just many spikes coming from his back. His teeth were razor sharp, his lips blood red. This shinigami...I just couldn't help but noticing how similar it looked like to my older brother, who died when I was 13 due to an overdose of pills. It looked as if it could be his corpse. Without noticing until it fell down my cheek, a small tear came from my right eye. Light quickly noticed.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" Light asked me, grabbing my hand. Zane chuckled.

"Peh...she's probably just upset that she can't kill me so easily now." He arrogantly said.

"Yes, that is correct." Zane's shinigami included. "I will not let anyone hurt Zane, for if they do, I shall kill them." I gulped. This shinigami's voice...it was exactly like my older brother's!

"And what do we call you, shinigami?" Light asked.

"My name is more commonly known in the human world." the shinigami said. The shivers got worse as they crept through my body. "My name is Jared." A shooting pain went through my heart. Not like I was having a heart attack, but that I realized...this shinigami, he even had the same name as my brother! My legs suddenly gave in, and I fell to the floor hard, as if I was filled with liquid lead. I stared blankly at the shinigami's feet, and I could hear concerned voices getting fuzzier by the second as I blacked out.

.::Later that evening::.

I woke up in my bed, under the covers, with Light and Zane sitting by my side...and they were actually talking with each other without fighting...when I groaned and moved around a little, they both turned to face me.

"You're awake." Zane smiled and spoke in a soft tone. Light also smiled as he brushed my hair from my face and gently kissed my forehead.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Light asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'm not really sure what happened..." I replied, rubbing my eyes. As I began to sit up, I noticed that I was still in the lingerie that I showed to Light, so I laid back down. "What time is it anyway?"

"About midnight." Zane replied.

"You guys have been waiting for me to wake up for 5 hours?" I asked.

"Of course, Joanna. In case you haven't realized, we both love you." Light explained. I smiled at both of them. Then my smile faded a bit as I looked around the room. "Where's Rem?" I paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rem all day..." Zane figured out who I was talking about immediately and took my death note from my algebra textbook.

"Do not worry, Joanna. I'm here." Rem replied as she appeared. "I am sorry I did not show up all day." Rem then looked over at Zane, who looked strangely at her. She glared back at him. "Especially because of what you did to her." She pointed at Zane and walked closer to her. "I bet you know all about the rules of the death note, and how to kill a shinigami. Although I would be killing myself, I am not afraid to kill you if you hurt Joanna again." Rem was getting really close to Zane, and it was definitely making him nervous. It doesn't help that Rem had a sort of frightening look to her. Suddenly, Jared appeared right in front of Zane, separating him from Rem, and making her back up a little bit.

"Now, that wouldn't really make sense, 'cause if you do that, then I have no choice but to kill your human. You see, I've made a promise to Zane, like you have with your human, to protect him no matter what. So, if you kill Zane, I'll kill the human..." Jared then turned to Zane, unaware that I was here. "By the way, where is that pathetic human that you say you love?" Jared had no idea that I was the human. I'm guessing that he had left after I fainted, thinking it was his fault. Zane then turned and looked over at me with a smile. Jared had a curious look and then walked towards my bed. I followed him with my eyes, getting nervous and having shivers again as he climbed on top of my bed. He stood over me, and crouched to look at my face. He got extremely close, and when he looked into my eyes, his grew wide. Jared stroked my cheek, and it seemed as if his claws disappeared, and his hand was like a human's. Out of no where, he wrapped his arms around me, and it was as if he was turning back to a human.

"Joanna...I'm sorry...for leaving you alone..." Jared whispered in my ear. I could hear him beginning to cry. I then put my arms around him and hugged him back.

"It's ok, Jared. No matter what you've become...you're still the older brother who I love and missed so much."

Light and Zane looked at each other, puzzled. Even Rem was surprised by the discovery that I had a shinigami for a brother.

"W-where is Emiellia? Is she with you? Do you still talk to her?" Jared asked. Emiellia was his lover when he was alive. They met when he was 22--I was 12. And although they were 8 years apart in age, they were soul mates. Our parents disapproved greatly, and told Jared that they thought Emiellia was too young for him. Her parents did not even know about Jared, for if they did, they might have tried to kill him. Whenever she was going to hang out with Jared, she would tell her parents that she was walking to the library, or was taking a bike ride. When Jared turned 23, he moved and got his own apartment; it was about an hour drive to his apartment. Emiellia ran away from home so then she could live with Jared, although she was only 15. Three months after they moved in together, Emiellia got pregnant, and they were happy to have a family. She could not wait to turn 18 so they could get married. However, she had no idea that Jared was suffering from depression and was taking medication for it. He wanted to keep it a secret so she wouldn't think that he was depressed because of her. Jared was just unhappy that they had to live this secret life to be together, and no one could accept it. Five months into Emiellia's pregnancy, Jared had the accidental drug overdose and died. Being unable to support her child and pay for the apartment bills, Emiellia was forced to move back in with her parents. When they found out what she had been doing for the past year, sleeping with Jared and getting knocked up, they didn't even want to look at her. However, they told her that if she stayed, they weren't going to care for the child. They didn't even want to be a part of its life. So, her options were to give the baby up for adoption when it was born, or to leave with it now and never come back. And she chose to leave. After the baby was born, she was taken in by a foster family. I still kept in touch with her, until she had attempted suicide to be with Jared in the afterlife. She was placed in a mental institution, and her child, aged 1 year, had been given up for adoption. Doctors soon found out that she had been abusing herself ever since Jared passed away, between cuts, alcohol, and drugs (she began cutting herself, and then after the baby was born, she continued to cut herself, and began drinking alcohol and taking drugs). Emiellia became miserable. She stopped keeping in touch with me when she went to the mental institution, and I have never heard from her since. I'm not even sure if she is still alive...

"Um...Jared..." I began. He looked at me, with worried eyes. "I'm not even sure if Emiellia is alive anymore. She went to a mental institution, about a year and a half after you died, for trying to kill herself." Jared stood from his position, but was still on my bed. He looked as if he became depressed.

"And what about the child?" Jared asked in a low tone.

"I'm not sure...it was given up for adoption when she went to the mental institution."

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy...named Jared."

As I said this, Jared began to cry again, but his hair was covering his face. He got off of my bed and he was turned back to a shinigami. He bared his teeth, and in a flash, disappeared. For his sake, I wish that Emiellia was still alive...this way, he could be happy again for the first time in a while...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	5. Chapter 5

_I could hear whispers from relatives as she passes them. She makes her way to Jared's lifeless body, her eyeliner streamed down her face with tears, and her belly large. She kneels down next to him, and prays. As I sob, I can hear my mother._

_"This would have never happened if __she__ wasn't in the picture." my mother had whispered to my father, glaring at the 15-year old girl and sobbing. My father simply nodded in agreement as he wiped tears from his puffy eyes. At that point, I just felt like yelling at my __mother and father__. Emiellia was an amazing woman, and Jared was always happy to be with her. Their disapproval was the main cause of Jared's death...I wanted to tell them that, but I didn't want them to feel even worse that their only child left would hate them. I couldn't believe that they were still talking about her _**_at Jared's funeral_**_. My parents had always known that I was in disapproval of their comments of Emiellia, but they always did it anyway._

_I would do anything to get my brother back...I missed him._

_After the funeral, I could remember my father keeping me by Jared's burial, while my mother went to go talk to Emiellia. I could softly hear my mother screaming, and hearing sobs after. Although my father didn't want me to run after Emiellia when she left, I tried to. I was caught in my mother's arms, and she looked down to me as I glared at her._

_"Don't worry, sweetie. You won't see anymore of people like her." she whispered into my ear... _

My eyes shot open as I woke up. As I sat up, I touched my cheek, feeling the wet tear-tracks. I then realized when I looked at my fingers that I had forgotten to remove my eyeliner before I went to sleep. I then looked around my room, trying to cover my cheeks, to check if anyone was there to see me like this. I then sighed.

"Good...no one's here..." I told myself, getting out of my bed and stretching. As I began taking steps to go to the bathroom to wash off the eyeliner, I paused. I could hear rustling from the bed across from mine (the guest bed). I looked over to find Light moving around, but sound asleep. I tip-toed towards the bathroom, when I heard Light groan. I glanced at him from over my shoulder to find him sitting up, rubbing his eyes. As I try to inch myself closer to the bathroom without noticing, he called my name.

"Morning Joanna." Light said to me, smiling.

"Morning." I reply, not turning to face him. I could then hear him stand from the bed and walking over to me as the floor creaked. He came up from behind me, thank god, and hugged me. I slipped out of his grasp so I could finally get to the bathroom only about a foot away from me. I then closed the door without looking at Light, sniffling.

"You alright?" Light walked up to the closed door.

"Yeah, hold on. I just need to use the bathroom." I lied. I then flushed the toilet, and turned on the water in the sink. After I made sure that all of my eyeliner was off, I turned off the water, and dried my hands and face. Light smiled at me as I opened the door, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You spent the night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was worried about you. So when Dani got home, she said I could stay over." Just as Light said this, Dani ran in. We both looked over at her.

"Speaking of Dani." I smiled.

"Hey lovebirds!" Dani giggled. "Sorry I didn't get home earlier last night. I was just having so much fun with Ryuzaki, Amanda, and the cute little baby! You should definitely come with me today!"

"You're going again?" I asked.

"Yeah. And we're all going to the carnival too! Wanna come?" Dani smirked, jumping up and down.

"Sure, the carnival sounds like fun." Light replied. Dani and Light then looked over for a nod, and after staring at them back and forth, until I finally sighed and gave in. I then nodded and Dani sounded so happy.

"Yay! Ok, then go get ready! I want to leave within the next hour so then we can get there when the carnival opens!" Dani yelled excitedly as she ran out the door. Light then closed the door after she left and I walked into his arms. I gave him a gentle kiss as I walked over to my dresser to see what I should wear at the carnival. Light then grabbed a black back-pack from the floor next to the end of the guest bed, and unzipped it. As I picked out my Three Days Grace T-shirt, I closed my dresser and went into my walk-in closet to get a pair of grey denim skinny jeans and my studded belt; Light simply looked in awe at all the clothes I had as he took out his outfit he had picked out to wear today. I slipped on my clothes, as did Light, and I grabbed my red converse high-tops off of my "converse shoe shelf"--yeah, I had every type and solid colour of converse. I laced them up and tied them as Light brushed his hair and got his shoes on. I then brushed my hair and reapplied my eyeliner when he was finished in the bathroom.

"Light, do you really think that this will be such a good idea?" I asked as we headed down the stairs. "I mean, Amanda and L are already suspicious of me!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let anything happen to you." he replied as we stepped out the door where Dani was waiting for us in the limo. We got in and found that Amanda and L were already in the limo with Dani, along with their child.

"Good morning." L greeted both of us.

"Morning." I softly reply.

"Hey guys." Light said.

"Your name is Rebecca, correct?" L questioned.

"Uh...yeah, but everyone calls me Becky." I lie.

"Hmm...you don't really seem like a Becky to me. You seem more like a Joa-" L started before Amanda cut him off.

"Ryuzaki, stop it! That's been over and done with already!" she yells at L, and then turns to me. "I'm sorry, Becky. You just remind him so much of a former friend of ours. Her name was Joanna."

"Oh? What happened to her?" I pretend to seem interested, when I really know this whole thing.

"Well, we found out that she was actually one of the mass murderers known as Kira. We almost caught her, but when we had her cornered on a cruise ship we went on, she jumped off the side." I could spy tears begin to stream down Amanda's face. "She was my dearest friend, and I will never forget her." I try to hold in a few tears myself, because, despite my wonderful life here in France, I missed everything I had back in America. L immediately noticed, but he stayed silent.

When we arrived at the carnival, we stepped out of the limo and Light and I saw Zane walking over to us. We waved and met him half-way. Then Dani walked out, waiting for L and Amanda.

"You go ahead, we'll catch up." L told Dani. "I just need to talk to Amanda about something."

"Alright." Dani replied, catching up with Light, Zane, and I. She found it odd that Zane was being friendly to us, but she still didn't like him. When he tried making eye contact with her, she simply glared at him.

"Amanda, both of us know that she is suspicious!" L whispered to Amanda.

"I want to believe that it really isn't Joanna, but I can't help myself. I think it's her too, and although I want to see her again, I'm hoping she's not the criminal she used to be..."

"Not only is her face and voice the same, but she's also hanging out with Light all the time, and he's actually having a good time too!"

"I know. After Joanna left, Light would always turn down the girls, no matter how awesome they were. Now, he's spending all his time with this girl..." Amanda looked at L. "But what if she isn't like she used to be?"

"Some people never change, sweetie." L replied, getting out of the car.

Amanda sighed as she got out of the car too. "I know..."

"So what's up with the fake name, Joanna? You told me that you would tell me." Dani questioned me.

"I've just had problems with those two back in America, so I didn't want them to know it was me, that's all." I replied.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Oh." Dani sighed, hoping that there would be more to the story than what I told her. We then heard Amanda's voice, asking us to wait for them. I wanted to avoid them so then it wouldn't seem awkward, but Dani forced me to stay with the group. Every now and then, she would nudge my shoulder, and when I looked at her, she would be giving me this look and then at Amanda and L as if she wanted me to go talk over my problems with them. When L was playing darts to win something for Amanda, Dani pulled me to the side.

"Why don't you go talk things over with them, Joanna?" Dani whispered to me. "This way you can stop pretending to be someone else."

"I just can't, alright?" I replied, a little annoyed.

"Why not?" Dani questioned. "You don't want to gain back the friendship lost-"

"Just shut up, alright?!" I cut her off, yelling at her. She looked a little surprised at the fact that I yelled at her, and it seemed as if the rest of the group heard me, because they all turned and looked at me. I stared everyone down with anger in my eyes, and turned around and walked off. Dani began walking towards me, but Light stopped her.

"I'll go talk to her." Light told Dani as her ran after me.

"What's wrong, Joanna?" Light asked as he caught up to me. I tried hiding my face from him, and gave him the silent treatment. "Joanna!" He then took me by the shoulders and turned me to face him, where he noticed the tear tracks down my cheeks. I then broke down into tears and wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" I cried. "I don't want to pretend I'm someone I'm not, and try to be alright with that!" Light then put one arm around me and stroked my hair with the other. He then kissed me gently. I sniffled. "I don't want to pretend to be happy anymore..."

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." Light replied. "I want you to be happy. Please don't cry..."

"I just can't stop thinking about so many things..."

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked, walking over to me. From a distance, Jared was watching Light and Zane try to comfort me, and he knew what was making me upset. Rem, who had been walking behind me, looked from me to Jared. His head went low and his heart filled with sorrow and regret.

"Joanna..." He whispered. As Jared disappeared, his words went through my ears as if I had some sort of supersonic hearing. I pushed Light and Zane away and ran to where his voice was taking me.

"Joanna!" They both yelled, unaware of how close the rest of the group was. L and Amanda's eyes grew wide, and Dani gasped.

"You guys! That's exactly what she didn't want you doing!" Dani yelled at Light and Zane as they turned around to find that L and Amanda were only a few feet away from them. Then L began running towards the direction I ran, me being out of site. He dialed a number on his phone as he ran, and put it up to his ear.

"Watari! We found Kira again! I'm gonna need some back up!" He yelled into the phone, before putting it back in his pocket. Amanda stood there, as if paralyzed. She looked around at everyone.

"You guys...you should have told us!" She then turned to Light, with anger in her eyes. "And YOU...this wouldn't be the first time you've done this to us to protect Kira!"

"K-Kira?" Dani stuttered, her eyes wide. "That can't be right!"

"Unfortunately, it is..." Amanda said, sniffling as Dani gasped. Light then sneaked away from the group so he could call me and warn me.

"Joanna, they're after you!" Light yelled into the phone. "They figured it out!" Amanda heard Light's conversation with me, and as he was talking, she came towards him, taking out a pair of hand-cuffs. Amanda then came from behind and tried to cuff Light, struggling a bit. "Joanna, don't worry about me! Just run as fast as you can! Don't ever forget that whatever happens, I'll love you always!!!" I could hear clanging over the phone, before I heard Amanda cuff Light, saying, _Light Yagami, you're under arrest for helping a mass-murderer and suspicion of being the second Kira!_ My eyes grew wide.

"Light!!!" I screamed into the phone, panting as tears ran down my cheeks. The phone signal then became fuzzy, and I could eventually no longer hear anyone on the other side. I then put my phone back in my pocket and didn't stop running and worrying about Light. His words processed through me as I came to a stop at a town that looked as if it had a population of none to 15. I walked through the wasteland, noticing things, almost as if I've been here before. I then saw a sign on the floor, with the words, _"Always & Forever_" engraved on it. I realized quickly that this once belonged to Jared and Emiellia when they were living together. Jared then appeared behind me, and I felt his presence.

"Where exactly did you take me, Jared?" I turned around and asked him.

"No where. You just followed me." He warmly smiled.

"But...where did this come from?" I held up the engraved sign.

"L cannot find you here. And Light's going to be alright, I can promise you that." Jared replied. "And when he gets out of his situation, I want you to give that to him. It'll show your compassion and love between each other." I could see tears begin to stream down his face. "Just like Emiellia and I..." He then broke out into tears, and I wrapped my arms around him. He immediately did the same. "I didn't want it to be this way..." he whispered into my ear as I sighed.

"I know...me either..."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

.::Police Station::.

Light was staring at the wall across from him, sitting at a questioning table, and waiting for Amanda to come. He clanged his fingers on the metal table, and had an annoyed expression on his face. Amanda watched Light closely from behind the huge glass window on the side of the wall. Dani was sitting in a chair next to Amanda, waiting anxiously. Suddenly, they both turned as L walked into the door, with all of his back up. He walked over to Amanda and kissed her gently, then his child as she slept in Amanda's arms.

"So?" Amanda asked L.

"We couldn't find her. We looked everywhere, but it looks like Joanna got away again." L sighed. He then looked into the glass window pane to find Light. Light turned to look back into L's eyes, smirking evilly. L took the little baby Joanna from Amanda's arms, and she walked into the questioning room, and Light followed her with his eyes as she sat down across from him. They exchanged glares.

"So...Light Yagami...or should we call you Kira as well?" Amanda asked, her facial expression serious. He smirked.

"Hmph...I don't know what you're talking about." Light lied. Amanda got angry.

"Look! We know you've had relations with Kira!"

"That doesn't mean I'm the second Kira!"

"No, but we have a good feeling you may be." She replied. "I mean, you've always kept hiding Joanna from us, did you not?"

"I did." Light said. "But wouldn't you do the same thing for L if you really loved him?" He smirked, as Amanda's eyes grew wide.

"Are you questioning how much I love L?!" Amanda yelled at Light.

"No, I'm just saying. You should know where I'm coming from. I mean, you had to keep L a secret to everyone. You couldn't even tell Dani." Dani's eyes grew wide as she stared into the glass window, and then at L, who had been closely watching the conversation. "Peh...you couldn't even tell her who Kira was until she had already figured it out herself."

"Yeah, because of you!"

Light stayed silent, getting aggravated and looking away from Amanda's face.

"And at least me keeping L a secret was for a good cause! You were helping a mass murderer!"

"Who is your best friend, and I'm surprised you aren't bursting into tears right now." Light replied, looking back at Amanda, grinning.

"Look! Joanna was my best friend, and still is!" Amanda replied with anger, standing from her chair.

"Then you would be protecting her just as much as I have!" Light commented. "If you were truly a friend to her, you would be helping her get out of this mess, no matter what the cost!" Amanda was surprised, almost flinching a little back, her eyes growing wide. "I find that a little funny that you've known her since you two were small children, and yet, I'm helping her way more than you." At this point, she got really angry, and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face like Light said would happen. She gridded her teeth and walked over to Light, picking him up by his shirt.

"Look, you ass hole!" She yelled at him. "There are so many things that Joanna and I have done for each other!"

"Then what about this?" Amanda sighed.

"I...I can't...this will just have to be something that she'll have to forgive me for." L noticed that Amanda was in pain, just talking about this. "I don't want to hurt her, but...I don't really have a choice..."

"We all have a choice...You could have been in my position right now." Light replied. She released Light as he sat back in his seat, grinning a little as Amanda walked out of the questioning room, her hair covering her eyes. Without saying another word to anyone else, she walked out the front door.

"Amanda!" L ran after Amanda. Dani looked over into Light staring at the wall opposite of him, smirking evilly. Dani gasped.

"What if...What if Amanda's right?" Dani asked herself. "What if Light _is _the other Kira?!"

.::Wasteland::.

I was awaken by Jared digging through a pile of things that belonged to Emiellia and him a while back. I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck as I yawned. Rem appeared in front of me, my death note in her hands. After rubbing my eyes, I looked up at her as she gave me my black notebook.

"Thanks Rem." I said to her, taking my death note. I flipped through the pages, getting slower crossing each name filled line.

"What's the matter, Joanna?" Rem asked.

"Rem...do you think it would be beneficial for me to give up my death note, for a little while?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just want to save Light and I, and I was just wondering, would it be worth it to give up my death note for a while?" I wondered, hoping to find some way to save Light and I from all of this madness.

"I don't think now is the best time." Rem replied. "But even if you did, you wouldn't be gaining that other half of your life back, you know that right?" This made Jared's head turn.

"I know that."

"Wait...you gave up half your life for shinigami eyes?" Jared asked.

"Of course." I answered. "I had to if I want to purify the earth. I mean, I'm gonna have to get rid of all people standing in my way some time." His eyes grew wide.

"Joanna...I think you should stop this, before you waist you life too-" Jared started.

"I'm not wasting my life!" I cut him off, yelling. Both Rem and Jared were shocked. "I'm making this world a better place from rotten people! And all people that stand in my way, I will destroy!"

"Then why haven't you killed Amanda or L yet?" Jared questioned, knowing that they are my biggest competition. "They have tried capturing you...and yet, you do not kill them. How come?" I stayed silent for a while, looking down at the table in front of me, with a broken picture frame standing on top of it, a picture of my family and I inside it. My hair covered my eyes, and my right hand on the table curled into a fist. "Hmm? I don't hear the answer-"

"**ENOUGH**!!!" I screamed, slamming my fist on the table, making the picture frame fall. Tears streamed down my face as I panted, sobbing with each breath. Jared couldn't understand my personality; it was much different from my happy childhood where I was care free and never cried. Jared needs to realize, that we aren't that type of family anymore. We're just about as close as the broken picture frame. I looked at his worried expression. I then turned around and began running towards where I ran from.

"Joanna, where are you going?!" Rem yelled over to me.

"I'm finding Light!" I replied, only thinking about him. Rem quickly flew through the air along with me.

"She's going to get herself killed at this rate." Jared murmured to himself, watching me run as he disappeared.

I ran as fast as I could, thinking about my memories with Jared when he was still alive. And I wish that I could have kept that life, instead of becoming this fucked up person. I loved life then, and now, it's hardly bearable. Hopefully, if I survive this purifying process, I can live happy again, like Amanda and L. I envy them. They learned to move passed the hard times and move forward to a better life. Now they have a kid, and are happier than ever.

When I arrived at the police station, I was breathing heavily, but refused to stop. I ran into the station where Light was being held, and noticed that it was only Light and Dani there. When Dani heard me panting, she looked up with concerned eyes, and I just stared her down.

"Joanna...why?" Dani asked. "Why would you do such a thing as decide who lives and who dies?"

"Hey, I'm doing everyone a favor!" I replied. Dani did not respond after that. She was too devastated that I would go this far to helping get crime off the streets. I found the door that opened to the questioning room, and when I opened it, Light immediately stood and we hugged each other.

"Thank god you're alright." Light told me. "What are you doing here though? I told you to not worry about me."

"Nothing will ever keep me from worrying about you, where ever the situation is for either of us. Dani peered into the glass window, now as if amazed of the great love and compassion Light and I always have for each other. She looked over at the open door, and then back into the glass window, and ran into the questioning room.

"Look, I think I can help you guys escape from the police if you need it." Dani suggested to Light and I. We both looked at her.

"Wait...you want to help me now?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't really want to help a murderer, but I can't help it." Dani smirked. "Consider this your birthday gift for all the times I missed it." I gave a little chuckle.

"Alright. What's your plan?"

"My dad owns a house near the beach in the Caribbean. You guys can take my boat there if you want."

"A boat..." Light started. "It'll take weeks to get there by a boat!" Dani laughed.

"No silly! It's like a small cruise ship. It'll take you there within a week."

"But won't your dad find out that the boat is gone?" I asked.

"Not really. He checks up on them only like, once in a while, and the ship will take you there and come right back within 2 weeks. I'll even let you use the ship crew. They do weekly inspections for the ships, which is why my dad never really checks up on the boats."

"Thank you so much, Dani." I hugged her as she hugged back.

"No problem." She replied. "Now go back to the house quickly and get only the things you will absolutely need. There are clothes on the ship, so don't worry about that." She waved to us as we ran out the door, being sneaky to make sure no one found us if there were police outside on the lookout. After Light and I got back to the mansion, we got only things we needed; our death notes, for example. Before we left, I wrote a little message for Dani on her message board. When she got home late in the evening, only to find us gone, like planned, she looked on the message cork board on her door. On it was the note from me. Dani read it aloud to herself.

"Don't tell Zane about this! It'll only lead to more fights! ;D"

She laughed and then sighed, just knowing that those would be my final words to her before I left.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

As Light and I sneaked through the night, making our way to Dani's small cruise ship, we could hear voices of people searching for us. We knew that we had to make our way out without getting caught, or else Dani would get arrested as well. I was trying to overhear a conversation that two of the police officers were having when they mentioned mine and Amanda's names, but Light pulled me away, saying there wasn't enough time. In the moonlight...something had caught my eye as we ran through the woods. It was a figure completely covered in white, but wasn't necessarily tall. I saw a darker and taller figure next to the white figure, and I stopped and went closer to them, but made sure I was hidden. Light urged me to keep running, but I wanted to overhear the conversation going on and see who they were. I hid behind a bush, as did Light. I soon realized who the bright figure was as I watched him play with his finger puppets.

"Near!" I exclaimed in a soft voice. Near turned his head, as if hearing his name, but he didn't come over to look. And I could see that Near was with L, but I didn't see Amanda or the baby Joanna. I became intrigued to listen to what they were talking about.

"How is Amanda doing? I heard about what happened today in questioning." Near said to L.

"She is still upset, but I don't really blame her." L replied. "Light broke her down and smashed on the pieces. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the second Kira at all."

"Me either...I mean, he's always with Joanna, and tries to hide her every time we figure out where she is." Near explained. "We have to catch them, no matter what. I have to capture Kira, and avenge Mello's death."

My eyes grew wide. This had actually only been the first time I've thought about Mello since our cruise. I'm not going to lie, I part of me did miss Mello being around all the time. The rest of me is glad he's not here to interfere. Suddenly, Near turned his head to the bushes where Light and I were hiding again.

"I keep on hearing rustling from the bushes over here." Near said as he came closer to the bushes. I kept my head low, trying to hold in my heavy breathing. Just before Near could spot Light and I, he turned when a police officer had come running over.

"All of the police officers just collapsed sir--" The officer said right before he collapsed to the floor himself, the life drained out of him. I sighed with relief when Near and L ran over to the officer to see if he was dead or not. Light then urged me to begin running with him again, and as we took off, Near seemed to hear us again. He got up and started running behind us, now almost positive that we were the ones behind the bushes. I looked behind me, only to find that Near was slowly picking up speed getting closer to us. Unaware of my surroundings, I tripped over a giant tree root coming from the ground. I would have called for help from Light, who was farther ahead than I was, but I didn't want to get his life in danger even more than it already was. I looked at my right ankle--the one that tripped over the tree root--and tried moving it, only to find that I probably sprained it. Near caught up to me, with L running over as well. He lightly chuckled.

"Hmph...speak of the devil." Near said as I glared at him. L handcuffed me within the first 5 seconds he came over to me. I tried to ease my way out of this with lies.

"Please...you gotta believe me. I'm not like that anymore, honest!" I whimpered, trying to hold back my laughter. "I need help with my leg, I think I broke it!" Near knew I was faking it, and by the look on his face, I could tell that he wanted to slap me so bad. I knew L wasn't buying my whole charade either.

"Stop kidding yourself." Near replied. "Even if you WERE different, that doesn't make up for all the deaths you've caused!" I gave a chuckle.

"Peh, I don't know what you're talking about." I smirked. "I'm simply making the world a better place to live in!" At this point, I could tell Near was furious.

"Don't you dare say that killing people will make the world peaceful!" Near yelled. "It's immoral to everything good and decent!" I simply sighed at his lecture. Before Near could open his mouth and yell at me again, L stopped him and assisted me to stand, my hands secured in the handcuffs.

"Joanna, _Kira_, you are under arrest for the murder of hundreds, perhaps thousands people around the world." L spoke in a low tone. It was almost as if he seemed disappointed to have to arrest me or something. I gave him a small smirk as I limped over to the police car, where L stuck me in the back seat.

"Took you long enough, L." I chuckled, as L closed the door, Near still glaring at me. From behind the trees, I could see Jared, peering into my eyes, slowly coming closer. I stared at him as he put his scaly fingers on the glass window at the side of the police car, and I could see Zane not to far behind him. I smirked at Zane, and he already knew what I was thinking of. As I watched Zane write names into his Death Note, I looked at my watch and waited happily. Near smirked.

"Any last words before you are sentenced to death, Kira?" Near asked, sounding very arrogant. I chuckled.

"I certainly do...Goodbye, Near, or should I say, Nate River." I replied back as Near's eyes grew wide. I could suddenly hear him gasping for air, and then, his body went numb, stopping any traces of liveliness. L watched in horror, and then back at me in anger and frustration. I just stared back at him, smirking evilly. "Don't worry, _L_, **you're next**." L's eyes then grew wide as he clenched his chest in pain, loosing breaths with each second. "Goodbye...Lawliet..." L's eyes then went blank, and his movements stopped. Zane smirked from behind a tree in the woods next to the road as I took the keys from L's pocket and unlocked my handcuffs. I then opened the car door and got out as Zane came over.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"No problem." Zane replied, and then an awkward silence came across us. As he tried coming near me for a kiss, I began walking in the direction Light and I were running before. Zane followed me with his eyes. I could tell he was a little frustrated that all he got was a 'Thank you' from me. I turned around and stared back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all I get for saving your life is a thanks?" Zane questioned.

"It's not like I'm gonna bow down to you and be your slave or something! I was planning to kill them anyway!" I replied, raising my voice a little bit.

"Oh, and I bet if Light did the same thing I just did, you would be acting like he was your savior!" Zane yelled back. "And if you have been planning to kill L, why didn't you do something earlier? Hmm? I know that you've known him as long as you've known Light."

"It's all about timing, Zane." I say to him. He then suddenly grabbed onto me when I was looking away and pulled a knife to my throat. I could hear him trying to hold in his tears.

"I don't want you getting in my way anymore...And I'm done hearing how the love of my life is in love with someone else." He whispered angrily. I could feel the blade pressing against my neck, his grip on it getting tighter. As the knife began to cut through my skin, small slivers of blood dripped down my neck, some staying on the knife. I braced myself for pain, when suddenly, Zane dropped the knife. I couldn't hear any breathing or movements behind me. Then, Zane collapsed to the floor, and I turned around and bent down, looking at Zane's cold, pale body. When I stood up again, I gasped as I saw Jared, holding his death note in his hands, slowly disintegrating into sand.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in front of Jared, my eyes wide and tearing. He gave me a small smile as he slowly turned into tiny grains of sand.

"Jared!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about me, Joanna. I'll be fine." He replied, taking slow breaths to try and relieve some of his pain, although I could only imagine how excruciating it still was.

"But...but I don't want you to go!" I cried, falling to my knees. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"It's alright. Stand up." Jared replied softly, as I followed his instructions, trying to wipe away some tears. "I lived my life fully and well, and even my life after that...I hope that we will be together again one day." Jared grinning a little as I began to see small tears glisten from his pale eyes. "Emiellia and I will be waiting for you, Joanna." As I looked up from the floor, I saw Jared smiling, looking like he did when he was still human. I ran into his arms, crying, and he hugged me back tightly, not wanting to let me go. And before I knew it, Jared was gone...A pile of sand and ashes that lay beneath me. Suddenly, I saw a mist appear in front of me, and I could immediately recognize that the 2 figures were Jared and Emiellia. Jared was holding Emiellia close to him, and they were both smiling at me.

"Jared! Emiellia!" I say, almost stunned that I was seeing their ghosts right before my very eyes.

"We'll be waiting, Joanna. And we can't wait to see you again." Jared said softly.

"Say hi to Jared for us, too, if you find him." Emiellia added, and without another word, they disappeared.

"Wait!!" I yelled, running in the direction of the wind, hoping that Jared and Emiellia would come back. However, when I realized that I was chasing nothing, I stopped and fell to my knees again, bursting into tears. I sniffled, burying my head in my hands. I then looked at the floor, wiping my tears, and then in front of me as I slowly stopped crying. I suddenly had a sense of confidence. "Don't worry, Jared, I'll make you proud. I'll make this rotten world a wonderful place to live before I meet up with you and Emiellia again..."

.::Police Headquarters::.

Amanda sat at a black wooden desk, holding baby Joanna in her arms as it slept. She sat by the phone, as if waiting for someone to call. She sighed, and looked at Dani, who was standing next to her.

"Why do you think it's taking so long for L to call? He said he would call, even if they didn't find Joanna or Light." Amanda looked at the clock. "They left over 4 hours ago."

"I dunno," Dani replied, yawning. "Maybe they just got side tracked a little. You known L gets preoccupied all the time. But don't you think that we should get some sleep, and check back in the morning to see if he called?"

"No! I want to make sure that L is alright!" Amanda yelled back defensively. Suddenly, the phone rang and Amanda put her sleeping baby in Dani's arms as she picked up the phone. "L?! Is that you?" She sounded extremely concerned.

"Hey Amanda, it's Matsuda." the person on the other side of the phone said.

"Where's L?" Amanda asked, her concern growing. Matsuda sighed.

"Amanda..." he started. "After we were hearing nothing from any of the police that were looking by the woods, we went over to investigate ourselves. We found that all the police that went there with L and Near suffered from cardiac arrest." Matsuda paused. "L and Near were found dead in one of the police cars...I'm...so sorry."

At first, Amanda froze, tears streaming down her face as she dropped the phone from her hands. She then suddenly burst out sobbing, holding her head in her hand. Dani tried to comfort Amanda, already knowing what had happened by her reaction.

"There, there...It'll be alright." Dani said softly to Amanda.

"Maybe for you!" Amanda screamed between sobs. "You didn't just lose someone you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with! You didn't lose your soul mate!!!" She paused, and looked at Dani, with anger in her eyes. "I bet it was that asshole, Light!!"

"What if it...wasn't him though?" Dani asked, and a look of confusion grew on Amanda's face. "If it was Joanna who did it, would you still be as mad as if it were Light?"

"Are you trying to make me hate my best friend?" Amanda commented, tears still coming down her cheeks.

"No. It's just a simple question." Dani replied. "I know you would still be upset, but would you still be this mad if you found out that it was Joanna who killed L?" A silence filled the room as Amanda thought about Dani's question.

"I'm..." she started, and then sighed, looking at Dani. "I'm not sure..."

.::Outskirts of a nearby town::.

Light had reached the nearest town by sundown. He noticed I was missing within the first few minutes I fell, but he knew that I didn't call out for him to save me, and that I would have wanted him to keep running. He knew that I would be fine by myself for a while. As it began to drizzle, Light walked along the side streets, concerned about if I got caught or not. Suddenly, he could no longer feel the cold rain hit his body, and when he looked up, he noticed that an umbrella was covering him. Light looked to the side of him to find a young man--about Light's age or a little older--smiling at him.

"You'll get a cold if you don't wear a jacket or have an umbrella, you know." the man said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm from, uh...out of town." Light replied.

"Here, share my umbrella."

"Thanks." Light was stunned that he had barely even met this man, and yet, the man was being so kind to him.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Light." Light told the man. "You?"

"Oh, my name's Logan." the man said. He was tall--about 6 foot, 2 inches--and had long, dirty blonde hair, which was tied back in a pony-tail, with bangs on the side of his face that were about the length of his face. His skin was a pale-pinkish colour, and he dressed in stylish designer clothing. "Do you need a place to stay for the night?" Logan's face lit up, and then an awkward silence overshadowed them. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. You're probably visiting someone. I shouldn't have asked that...It's just that, I live alone, so I get very lonely once in a while."

"Actually," Light started. "I don't have anywhere to stay tonight. But I really should be waiting for my girlfriend to arrive before I do anything."

"Where is she?" Logan asked. "I can wait here with you until she gets here, and she can stay at my house too."

"Gee, thanks." Light thanked Logan. "Hey, why are you being so nice to me? You just met me." Logan chuckled.

"I'm one of those people who think that first impressions are the ones that'll always stay in a person's mind. So, I might as well give a good first impression to everyone I meet." Logan smiled warmly. "Also, I'm just a nice person." Light chuckled.

"That makes sense." Light replied, realizing a little that Logan was right. In the distance, Light could see me running up to him. When I got there, I almost collapsed, panting from running as fast as I could. When I looked up, I saw Light standing next to the tall young man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Logan," he replied. "You are Light's girlfriend, yes?"

"Yup. My name's Joanna." I say, still panting a little as I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." I paused for a moment, still not understanding why Logan was here. "Ready to go, Light?"

"Well, actually, Logan said that we can stay at his place for the night." Light replied.

"But...but..." I stutter. "But what about that _thing_ we need to do?!" I wanted to say, _Hell no! You know what happened last time you talked me into going somewhere?! We both almost got arrested!!! _But I couldn't say that, knowing Logan was there. I could hear him chuckle a little bit.

"I don't really mind." Logan laughed, and as I got what he meant, my face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not talking about sex, idiot!!!" I yelled back. Light couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"We'll be fine without _one_ night of it, right sweetie?" Light played along with Logan, and they both laughed. He stopped when I hit him, probably leaving a bruise on his arm. "Oww!"

"You're being such an ass right now, you know that?" I barked at Light as he and Logan laughed again.

"Don't worry, Joanna, we can leave first thing in the morning if you want." Light assured me, and I sighed.

"I guess that'll have to do." I replied.

"Awesome!" Logan yelled in excitement. "You guys can stay as long as you want, whenever you're passing by, as long as you make sure to respect my property, of course."

"Thanks." Light and I thanked Logan. When we began walking, the rain seemed to stop, and Light put his arm around my shoulders as Logan led us to his apartment. I have a feeling that befriending this man would definitely protect Light and I...and if he ever turns on us, as if one of the investigators, we'll have just the punishment for him...

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"Whoa, this place looks incredible!" I said, amazed when we walked into Logan's apartment that it looked fantastic. His fancy decor and expensive luxury items proved that he was a rich young man with good taste.

"Yeah, I like living in style." Logan replied, looking around his own house decor.

"How did you ever get the money for all this?" I asked.

"I'm one of France's finest lawyers around." he said as he hung up his coat in the closet next to him. "So when I win a case for big corporations or rich people, I get a lot of money." He smirked. As we took off our shoes and placed them on the shoe rack, we walked around Logan's house, still amazed with everything. Dani's house may have been nice, but Logan's condo made it seem like her mansion was poorly decorated! Logan then led us into a room across from the bathroom.

"You guys can sleep here for the night. The bathroom is right there if you need to take a shower or use the toilet."

"Thanks a bunch, Logan." Light and I both replied as he walked down the hall into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. While Light fell onto the bed, letting the soft sheets caress him, I took out a towel from the closet.

"I suggest you take a shower before doing that," I told Light, smirking. "After all, we do need to sleep there tonight, and I don't want the sheets to smell like dirt!" He laughed.

"Alright, alright." Light replied, standing from the bed. He then grabbed my waist and kissed me gently. I placed the towel on the bed, and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest.

"Where did our lives end up?" I asked Light softly.

"What do you mean?" Light replied.

"What I mean is that I used to have this amazing life. Friends, family, a home...And now, we're running from the police." I said, sighing. "I miss my old life. I'm actually wishing that there was never a death note to begin with, so then, our lives would be happy, and no innocent people would have died."

"But Joanna," Light started. "Just think of what the earth will be like a year or two from now. We'll be praised for purifying the earth, and life will be happy again!"

"Yeah, but that's what we thought a few years ago, and things have only gotten worse."

"Well, things always get worse before they get better." I paused.

"I'm not so sure if this will ever get better, Light." I said, looking into Light's eyes. It looked as if his face grew with disgust.

"Are you saying that you wanna back down..._this far in?!_" Light questioned. When I refused to look into his eyes again and looked down, he knew my answer. He then let go of me and turned around, his tone getting angry as he paced. "I can't believe this!"

"Light, just face it. The death note has changed both of us." I said. "And not in a good way."

"Are you saying that _we're _the evil ones now?!" Light yelled at me.

"I never said that!" I yelled back. "I said that I don't like what we have become!" tears slowly began to stream down my face. "I don't like how innocent people need to be killed! Like L, or Near, or..." I paused, looking at the floor. "...Mello."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Light exclaimed. "They were the enemies, and needed to be killed! Don't you dare ever have sympathy for the enemy! I thought I told you this already!" When I lifted my head, I saw Light's hand, coming towards me. Before I knew it, he had slapped me across the face with great force, making my cheek turn red, and causing me to stumble into the wall and fall. "And if you don't kill Amanda sooner or later, I'll do it instead!" Suddenly, Logan came running in, and I quickly covered the red mark on my face with my hair.

"I everything alright in here?" He asked. "I heard a lot of screaming, and then a crash."

"Yeah, everything's fine." Light replied, anger still in his eyes, although he managed to hide it so Logan wouldn't notice.

"Alright..." Logan replied, a little uneasy. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." He then walked back into the kitchen to resume cooking. I then felt my cheek, staring blankly in front of me as tears streamed down my face. I turned to look at Light, hoping that he would notice what he had done and apologized, like last time. But instead, I saw the fury in his eyes as he stared back at me. There was no hint of guilt or sorrow in his expression; I could tell that unlike last time, he meant to slap me. I slowly stood and took the towel from off the bed. I then grabbed clothes from the drawer in the guest room, which Logan had said we could use if we needed to. I then left the room, without making anymore eye contact or conversation with Light. When I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I tried to hold in my heavy weeping as best as I could so then no one would hear me. I turned the shower water on, and the warm pulsation of the shower along with the steam refreshed me a little, and I slowly stopped crying. After my shower was done, I dried myself and put the pajamas on; black shorts that came down to my knees, and a light grey sleeveless shirt. They felt warm and comforting, a thing that I haven't really felt in a while. When I was finished, I placed the towel in the washing machine, and carefully opened the door, trying not to make any noise. When I opened it, I looked through the small crack of opening to the guest room to find Light laying on the bed, watching television. I then sighed as I walked into the kitchen to find Logan cooking. When he noticed that I had walked into the kitchen, he looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Joanna." Logan greeted me.

"Hey..." I replied. He could see the sorrow in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have another guest room or something that I can stay in? I'll even sleep on the couch in the living room if you don't. That would be good enough."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not get into it right now." I said.

"Alright, but I'm right here if you need to talk." Logan respected my privacy. I walked over to him, and the aroma of the food made my mouth water.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Nah, I got it. It's just about done, anyways. I hope you like Italian food!"

"Yeah, I love Italian food." I chuckled a little, smirking.

"Would you like to eat before or after Light does?" Logan asked. "Since you're having problems with him right now."

"Thanks, I'll eat quickly before Light comes out." I thanked Logan. As he prepared my dinner on a plate and gave it to me, I ate it quickly, although I wanted to slow down and taste all of the flavor. "This is amazing! You're like, the perfect person!" I laughed. "You're kind, you have a good job, a wonderful home, and you cook like you're the best chef ever!" Logan chuckled.

"Thanks." He replied, flattered. As I finished, Logan took the dish and placed it in the dish washer. He then led me to another room at the end of the hallway that I hadn't noticed until now, since it was closed. Logan then opened the door for me. "You can stay in my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I wouldn't want to make you sleep somewhere where you don't want to."

"It's fine." Logan replied. "The couch folds out to a futon, which is actually quite comfortable. I'm just gonna grab a few things first, and then you can use my TV, any of my video games, or you can just sleep or something." As I sat on the bed, I noticed a fancy photo album on the book shelf. I grabbed it and looked through it, finding that almost every picture was of Logan and this beautiful woman.

"Is this your wife or something?" I asked. "She's gorgeous."

"_Was_." Logan replied, stopping what he was doing to come and look at the photos with me. "Heather died a few years due to a rare disease." Logan stroked the picture, and when I saw a tear drop fall on the album, I looked up to find Logan tearing. "She meant the world to me..." I comforted Logan as he broke out into tears. He sniffled and looked up at me. "You actually remind me a little of her." I smiled warmly at him.

"It'll be alright..." I say softly to Logan. "You'll find someone that loves and cares for you again one day, I know it!" He sniffled, managing to crack a smile.

"Thanks." He replied. "I just hope you're right." Logan then grabbed his things that he needed for the night. "If you need anything, just holler."

"Will do." I said. "And if you need to talk, I'm here." Logan then nodded as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I then stared at the photos. "They look so...happy, and in love...I barely even remember feeling that good." I told myself, as Rem appeared in front of me. I closed the photo album and put it back on the shelf. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Joanna." Rem apologized. A silence filled the room, and I suddenly yawned loudly.

"Hey Rem, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything."

"I..." I sighed. "I would like to lose ownership of my death note for a while..." Rem's eyes grew wide.

"B-but Joanna!" the shinigami stuttered.

"I know all of the consequences, Rem." I said. "But I want to be able to experience normal life again instead of all this Kira crap."

"Who will take your place for the time being?"

"Give it to Mikami..." I began, but paused for a moment. "No...Give it to Jared." I looked at Rem. "I want you to find him and give him my Death note for now."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes...take all my memories of the death note now." I braced myself as Rem sighed, taking my death note, along with all memories of it, and the shinigami eyes. She then disappeared and as I fell into a deep sleep on the bed, my spirits seemed to be lifted, and for the first time in a long time, I slept peacefully.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with more energy than I usually did. As I sat up from the bed, I stretched and rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I then walked out into the hallway, to find Logan laying asleep on his futon. I heard a low noise coming from the room Light was sleeping in, but I didn't want to barge in if he was still sleeping. I could remember that we had a fight last night, and that he had slapped me, but for some odd reason, I couldn't remember why. As I was passing his door, Light opened it, and I turned my head to look at him, and he just stared back, as if still annoyed. He was already fully dressed, ready to leave, as if in a hurry. Light stared at me long and hard.

"What?" I spoke in a low tone, making sure not to wake Logan up. Light shook his head.

"Nothing." he replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Look, stop playing dumb right now. I'm still angry as it is." Light commented back, although I honestly had no idea why he wanted to leave already. "Can we just leave already?"

"But...but..." I started. "Why do we have to leave? I like it here." Light sighed.

"We both know that we can't stay here! We may get caught again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Honestly!" I told Light.

"Stop with the freakin' act, Joanna!" Light yelled back as he grabbed my arm and began walking towards the door. I took my arm from his grasp. He looked at me and sighed. "Look, I don't want to make the situation even worse between us. Please, can we just leave?" I looked at him, and then turned around, walking back to Logan's room and closing the door behind me. Light followed me into Logan's room and closed the door behind him, locking it and then looking at me sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring out the window in front of us. Light sighed.

"Joanna..." He sat on the bed next to me, as I just kept on staring out of the window. He placed his hand on my back. "I honestly don't like that we have to keep running from the cops either, but if we want this perfect world, we're going to have to try and survive it."

"And I still honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I replied, looking at Light. "I'm very puzzled by your words, Light." Light then waited a moment, as if listening to something, and then his eyes grew wide. He grasped my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Joanna, do you have any memories of Kira, shinigamis, or the death note?"

"I know about Kira, but I don't think he's doing the right thing to create a better place." I replied. "Other than that, I don't know a word you're talking about."

"Do you remember anything about Amanda? L? Me?"

"Amanda's my best friend, of course. I know L is a detective...I really wanna meet him one day! And you..." I paused, my anger towards Light suddenly erupting. "I know that you're a stuck-up mess whom I am still mad at because you hit me!" I took his hands off my shoulders and stood up from the bed. I looked out the window in front of me, and my eyes grew with sadness.

"No, Light. I don't know if you're sorry or not. If you were deeply sorry, I would have seen the regret in your eyes, like last time. But this time...last night...I saw nothing but anger." I said. "I don't even know _why_ you did it to begin with."

"That...you won't understand right now. You'll remember once we get something back to you that you need."

"Which is what?"

"Your memories of everything related to something called a 'death note.'" Light told me, although I was still confused. "Ryuk, would you be able to find Rem and Joanna's death note?"

"Huh? Who's Ryuk?" I asked, as Light took out a small piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"Close your eyes." I did as Light instructed, and then I felt him touch my hand with the small piece of paper he had. "Ok, open. Do you see him now?" I slowly opened my eyes and shrieked, falling to the floor from shock. I immediately noticed an odd looking figure floating in front of me.

"He, he." Ryuk chuckled. "Hey Joanna, don't remember me, I guess."

"What...in the world are you?!"

"I'm a shinigami. A god of death." Ryuk replied, smirking. "I'm sure you must have heard of that before." I gasped, shaking my head slowly, and Ryuk sighed, turning to Light. "I may be able to look for Rem, and once I find her, I'll be sure to report back to you. But I dunno if I'll be able to...I mean, I don't have any apples."

"Sounds like a deal." Light said to Ryuk. "Joanna and I will stay here while you're out looking for Rem. In return, you'll get a bunch of apples. In fact, here's one that you can have right now." He then took out a shiny red apple from his pocket and gave it to Ryuk. Ryuk was delighted and ate the apple whole, just before he disappeared. Light then turned to me, and I just looked at him with wide eyes, still in shock over what had just happened. He smirked as he grabbed my hand and helped me up from the ground. "Don't worry, you'll understand all of this once you have your memories back." Light then unlocked the door and went back into the guest room where he was staying, making sure to close the door behind him as he turned the television on and pulled out a black notebook from under the sheets. I walked out the door as well, and noticed that Logan was just waking up, stretching his limbs as he sat up from the futon. He rubbed his eyes, and when he looked up, he smiled and waved hello to me.

"Good morning." Logan greeted me, yawning a little afterwards.

"Morning." I replied. "Are you sure you slept alright on the futon? 'Cause I can sleep there tonight if you want."

"I thought you and your boyfriend were leaving this morning."

"Change of plan, I guess." I smiled as Logan stood.

"Excellent!" Logan said happily, walking into the kitchen as I followed him. "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"Nah, that's alright. I don't really eat breakfast foods." I then looked at the clock. "And besides, it's 12 noon. I think it would be brunch right about now, not breakfast." We both gave a small laugh.

"Very true." Logan replied. "Geez, I can't believe I woke up this late. I usually wake up at like, 7:30!"

"Are you serious? I wake up at about 11:30 if I don't have to get up early!" I laughed.

"Well, I also couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Heather..." Logan sighed. "And then I had a nightmare of the day I lost her...she was gasping for air, in such pain...and I couldn't save her..." he then began to slightly tear, although he tried holding it in.

"It'll be alright." I comforted Logan. "It wasn't your fault that she died. Heather died because it was her time. You'll be with her again one day."

"I sure hope so." Logan replied. He then wiped his tears. "I'm sorry that I keep on breaking down like this in front of you."

"No, really, it's fine. If I was going through a hard time, I would want to talk to someone about it too." I replied. There was a silence in the room for a few moments, when suddenly, we heard a knock on the front door. Logan walked over and opened the front door, finding Amanda on the other side. She was pale and upset, not like the Amanda I remember at all. She looked up and stared angrily into my eyes.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

"Amanda!" I yelled in excitement. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you in so long!" As I ran over to give her a hug, like I normally would, she bared her teeth, as if extremely annoyed. Right before I ran into her arms, she jabbed her fist into my stomach, making me stumble back a little bit. I clutched my stomach and bent over, in much pain. I then looked up at her. "Geez, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"If you didn't mock me, I wouldn't of had to do that." Amanda replied, un-amused by my comfort.

"I wasn't fucking mocking you!" I replied, yelling, still holding my stomach in pain. As Light heard me from his room, his eyes grew wide, and he knew that he heard Amanda's voice as well. Logan aided me, making sure I was alright.

"Whatever, just don't do anything more and I won't have to hit you again," Amanda paused. "_Although I would most certainly like to._" she said under her breath.

"Amanda, what's happened to you?" I asked. "We were the best of friends! And now...All of the sudden-"

"Are you kidding me with this crap?!" Amanda cut me off. "Nothing happened so _suddenly_ Joanna! We were friends in high school, before I found out that you were Kira!" I was stunned. "And then I guess you thought that loosing my best friend wasn't painful enough, so you go and kill L!" She breathed, gasping with sobs as she screamed at me, tears streaming down her face. "It's your fault that all of this happened!!!" I stepped back slowly from her, my eyes wide, shaking my head slowly from side to side and petrified by what had just happened. Logan held Amanda back from tearing me apart, and I tried holding in my tears and sobs.

"I'm not Kira!" I cried. "And I haven't met L in my entire life!" At that point, Amanda threw Logan against the wall and started running after me. When Light heard the loud thump against the wall, he decided to take action, and he came out of the room. Just as Amanda had grabbed me by the edge of my shirt and was ready to punch me in the face, she heard the door open and when she turned, she saw Light and glared at him harshly. She released me--pushing me to the floor in the process--and walked over to him, the anger still visible on her face. I scrambled to get up from the floor, and then I rushed over to help Logan, and make sure he was alright.

"Well well well..." Light started, smirking. "If it isn't the cop that failed to catch Kira so many times before."

"Well I have both of you now, don't I?" Amanda commented. Logan grew a puzzled facial expression, and looked over at me.

"W-what?" He stuttered. He still was a little uneasy on the ground from when he was bashed against the wall.

"I told you before, I'm not Kira! You have the wrong person!" I pleaded.

"And you have nothing that proves I'm Kira! Nothing!" Light smirked. "And besides, if Joanna or I were Kira, you would see that shinigami, remember? Do you see that shinigami now? Hmm?"

"How do I know it's just not hiding!? Hmm?" Amanda replied. She then took out her handcuffs from her pocket and threw Light, face first into the wall, with his hands behind his back. I gasped as she cuffed Light, and then after, she came for me with another set of handcuffs. I pleaded that she had the wrong person, but she cuffed me too, looking as if she was trying to hold in tears. "And don't think that I don't know about what Dani did to try and help you. She confessed due to guilt and is currently doing her time." Amanda pushed Light and I out the door, and Logan just stood there, almost in disbelief.

"Logan, help! Please, I'm begging you! I promise, I'm not Kira!" I cried out, struggling to break free of Amanda's grasp. Once she finally was able to wrestle me into the back of the police car—Light didn't like being handled like that, and he went without a fight—she looked over at Logan, who still seemed to be looking in disbelief. Amanda sighed.

"Logan," Amanda called, and Logan snapped out of his gaze and stared at her, listening. "Don't be deceived by Joanna's act. Trust me, it'll only hurt more in the end if you believe it." Small tears came from the corners of Amanda's eyes as she turned and got in the car and drove off. I placed my hand on the glass window beside me as Amanda drove off, looking at Logan, wondering why he didn't help more than he did. When we were out of sight, Logan sighed.

"I know I'm supposed to be capturing her as a police officer, but there's just a certain innocence about her that makes me think this may not be the right person..." Logan murmured to himself.

.::Police Headquarters::.

As Light slouched in his seat, beating his fingers against the metal table, un-amused, I sat in the seat next to him, scared for my life. We were in a questioning room: a place where I thought I would never be in, where I was terrified to be in. Amanda then walked in through the door that was opposite Light and I. My lips trembled at the sight of Amanda's cold, hurt eyes. She walked over to the table, and slammed one of her hands on the metal, startling me. Mr. Yagami, Mikami, and Matsuda stood behind the big glass wall, looking down on us and listening in on our conversation.

"We finally have you both." Amanda told us. "And now that you are here, we aren't going to be letting you out of our site."

"Pshh..." Light chuckled, "You will never be able to catch Kira. I think it's very adorable that you think that you're going to be able to get rid of justice." Amanda's face grew with anger, and Matsuda rushed into the questioning room to hold Amanda back from trying to tear Light to shreds. Mr. Yagami sighed as he looked down at Light smirking at Amanda.

"This would have never happened if he hadn't met Joanna..." he said, and Mikami looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Mikami asked.

"I mean that Light would have had a successful life, instead of being a criminal." Mr. Yagami replied. Mikami's lips pursed and he grew an annoyed expression on his face. Mr. Yagami noticed and looked over at him. "Is everything alright, Mikami?" Mikami snapped out of his stare.

"Yeah, everything's just _peachy_." Mikami said, almost as if in a mocking voice. He then looked back at Light and I in the room and crossed his arms. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Mikami and Mr. Yagami looked over. Amanda walked out of the questioning room and opened the door, to find a boy, looking between the ages of 10 and 13. His hair was black and covered his forehead and a little bit of his eyes. His eyes had a crystal blue colour, which made him look so innocent.

"E-excuse me..." The boy stuttered, "But I came here looking for someone."

"Oh?" Amanda said curiously. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Jarred." he replied, his voice so soft-spoken and elegant. My eyes grew wide.

"Who are you looking for?" Amanda asked, and I stood.

"Jarred? Are you looking for me?" I wondered. Light grew a curious expression.

"Joanna, why would a little kid be looking for you?" he asked. I began walking over towards the door, but Matsuda would not let me out. I began to struggle, begging to let me out so I could see Jarred.

"Matsuda." Amanda called. "Let her out." Matsuda followed orders and I hurried out and stood in front of Jarred. I smiled and crouched down a little, wrapping my arms around him.

"A-are you Joanna?" Jarred asked. When I nodded, he took my hand and began running. I stumbled, and Light stood from his seat and ran out the door, Matsuda unaware until he ran by him. Amanda ran after us, looking like steam was going to come out of her ears. My little boy held onto my hand tightly and just kept on running, Light catching up to us.

"Where are we going?!" You ask Jarred.

"I was told by someone to get you to safety." Jarred replied, panting as he ran. "So then I can give you something." I thought in my head all of the possibilities of what someone would want to give me. Amanda was slowly catching up to us, with the rest of the task force behind her. She then took out her gun and aimed it at us.

"Stop now or I'll shoot!" Amanda yelled. I began to slow down, even though Jarred urged me to keep on moving. I halted to a stop, as did Light, and I also made Jarred. Amanda came over to Jarred, and he just looked back at her with his big, pale blue eyes.

"I bet you think you're pretty funny to run away with these two murderers and think everything will be alright." she told Jarred, and he just smirked.

"Nah, I would never try to do that." Jarred replied, smiling. "These two aren't murderers, they just got framed. I know the real Kira, if you wanna catch him."Amanda looked at him with curiosity.

"Don't even try that with me, kiddo. We already know that these two are Kira."

"No, they were just being controlled. I know the mind trick that Kira used to make them do whatever he wanted. Want me to try it on you?"

Amanda shuffled, thinking about this in her mind for a little bit.

"Try it on Matsuda." Amanda suggested, and Matsuda blinked. "So I can see if first hand."

"Fine." Jarred walked over to Matsuda and took out a small box. He looked into Matsuda's eyes. "When I open this box, I need you to look straight into it. It's gonna be bright and colourful, but I will need you to stay focused, ok?" Matsuda nodded, and Jarred slowly opened the box, revealing all sorts of colours. Matsuda squinted at first, but then began to look at it with wide eyes. His mouth had opened a little bit, and his stare had gone blank; he had been hypnotized, and we were all in awe. Amanda waved a hand in front of his face.

"Matsuda?" He just stared blankly into the box.

"Ok, now I want you to reach into your pocket, and get me your wallet." Jarred instructed in a soft tone. Matsuda followed his orders and reached for his wallet and once he had it in his hands, he gave it to Jarred. Jarred then held up the wallet to Amanda. "Believe me now?" Amanda slowly nodded, and he tapped Matsuda on the shoulder twice, and he returned to normal. "Here's your wallet."

"How'd you get that?!" Matsuda snatched his wallet from Jarred's hand. "I don't let anyone touch my wallet!" Amanda sighed.

"Matsuda, you were hypnotized. Jarred's trick worked." Amanda said.

"But how do we know that if there is another Kira, and if they really did that?" Mr. Yagami questioned.

"I guess we'll just have to meet him and find out." she replied. "What's the person's name? Where does he live?"

"Ok, his name's Matt. He's a pretty odd guy, but he's really smart. He's good with technology too. He lives in Canada, though."

"Looks like we'll have to travel." Matsuda said in response. As we all began walking back to the police station, Amanda looked back and Light, Jarred, and I walking behind her. She sighed, seeming as if that she hoped Jarred was right. Light smirked when she turned back around, and I hugged Jarred as he smiled back at me.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

As we got back to the police station, Amanda immediately walked over to the phone to try and set up the first flight they could up to Canada to find Matt. Unfortunately, over an hour later, the closest flight we could find was 3 weeks from now, since there was going to be a huge snowstorm in Canada. Amanda sighed.

"I can't believe this." she slouched in her chair, twirling the telephone wire in her hand.

"What do you mean? We got the flight, didn't we?" Matsuda replied, holding the baby Joanna in his arms, feeding her a bottle.

"I know, but more innocent lives could be taken if this guy really is Kira." she then looked over to Light, Jarred, and I talking in the other side of the room silently. "And for my sanity, I just really hope that the kid is right about that Matt guy."

"I dunno, but something seems to be really odd." Mr. Yagami said. "Joanna seems as if she lost memory of everything from the past few years about Kira. And then this kid comes along, claiming that he can prove that she isn't the mass murderer we've been trying to capture."

"Hey, don't forget, Soichiro, your son is on suspicion too." Amanda reminded Mr. Yagami, and he just gave her a stern look.

"My son may be in contact with Kira, but I assure you, he is not the criminal Kira!" Mr. Yagami whispered to Amanda. Mikami gave a slight chuckle. Amanda, Mr. Yagami, and Matsuda looked over at him with curiosity.

"What's so funny, Mikami?" Matsuda asked. Mikami wiped the grin off his face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something." They continued to look at him, as if waiting for him to say what he was thinking of. Mikami paused. "Uhh...I was thinking of how cold it will be in Canada with there clothes. I think we'll need something heavier or we'll freeze!" he chuckled again at his lie, as Amanda nodded.

"Mikami's right." Amanda agreed. "We're going to need some warmer clothes in Canada. We'll go shopping some time next week." She looked over at me. "Joanna, do you know any good places to shop for winter clothes in Paris?" I looked back at her.

"Of course! I know the best fashion districts there are!" I gloated a little, smiling. Jarred looked up at me as I stood from my chair. Light watched closely as Jarred's eyes flashed, turning a deep red. Light's eyes grew wide.

_'He has Joanna's Death Note!'_ Light thought in astonishment._ 'But...how did he find-'_ he paused, and then grinned evilly._ 'Heh, looks like Rem actually came in handy for once.'_ As Jarred's eyes returned to its normal shade of blue, Light held my hand and walked with me out the door along with everyone else. Mikami said that he would stay in the hotel with Light, Jarred, and I to "keep an eye on us." Little did the task force know that Mikami was the insane Kira worshipper. When we walked in, we all got settled in our beds. Jarred was writing poems in a maroon spiral notebook, Mikami was watching television, and Light had just walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I got stood from the comfy chair beside the window and placed the book I was reading on the small table next to me.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." I told Mikami as I walked over to the door.

"Alright, just don't get caught by Amanda. She'll suspect something and get mad that I'm not watching you." Mikami replied, grinning a little. I made a face of confusion as I walked out the door, to the elevator. As I pressed the button in the shape of an arrow to go down, the elevator appeared and opened. I then walked in and pressed the button for the bottom floor. The elevator began to move, and I began thinking about everything that had happened this past day. Could _I_ really be Kira? No...That's crazy! I've built up a big school status, and I wouldn't want anything to destroy that successful future of mine, and I know Light wouldn't either! After I walked out of the hotel, I noticed that it was lightly raining, and the sky was grey, but I didn't care. I needed to think these things through. As I walked across an alley, I heard growling. I stopped, looked into the alley, and saw nothing but darkness, so I kept on walking. Suddenly, a dog lashed out, its teeth bearing at me. I tried to be as stiff as possible, try and make the vicious beast think there was no one there anymore. Its mouth foamed and it barked loudly, almost as if it was able to smell my fear. Suddenly, the dog flipped out of control when someone from behind me sprayed pepper spray in its eyes. I turned around to see who was saving me, and to my surprise, it was Logan! He rode up next to me in his black Mercedes, and unlocked the door.

"C'mon, get in!" he yelled. "Before the dog gets back to normal!" I ran over and got in the car, no questions asked. When we drove off, I sighed and looked over at Logan.

"Thank you." I said quietly to him, smiling warmly, although drenched from the rain that had turned from light to downpour. He smiled back at me.

"Any time. But you should know that it isn't safe to be walking around here at night on your own." he replied. "There are a lot of creeps here downtown, and I don't want to see anything bad happening to you." I nodded at him. "Where are you supposed to be right now anyway?"

"Well, I was taking a walk to get some things straight in my head. Think some things over, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I like to walk through the streets of the suburbs when I need to think things through." he paused, and then let out a sigh. "And when I need to ask for forgiveness." I cocked my head and looked at Logan with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What requires _you_ to ask for forgiveness?"

"Many things." he replied with another sigh. "All of them in which I cannot tell you right now."

"Ok, I respect your privacy." I paused. "Hey, do you wanna come shopping with us next week?"

"Hmm..." Logan thought, and at the red light, he took a quick look at his day planner. "It looks like I'm free on Tuesday next week."

"So if we go on Tuesday, will you come?"

"Sure, why not?" he grinned, and my face lit up.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, and Logan chuckled a little bit. His smile then slowly wiped away as his car slowly came to a stop in the shoulder of the road. The rain against the windshield tapped soothingly with the passing of cars next to us. I looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" he looked at me, into my eyes.

"Are...are you really Kira?" he asked me. I was silent.

"I..." I sighed. "I don't know."

"How do you not know something like _that_?"

"I don't know! That's the thing!" I replied. "I have no memories of what had happened thee past few years...all I know is that I graduated from high school, got lost at sea, and then after I came to a beach, I was taken in from my pen pal that lived here in Paris. And now, I don't even know what happened to her either!"

"Well, if you remember anything about you possibly being Kira, you would tell me, right?"

"I dunno, I may not be able to tell you right now." I teased. Logan looked at me.

"Fine then. I will tell you one of my secrets if you tell me one of yours." He replied.

"Alright, it's a deal!"

"Ok..." he took a deep breath, and turned away from me, looking at what was in front of him. He slowly began to sniffle and tear. "...If Heather had never come in contact with me, she still would have been alive..." I looked at Logan with wide eyes, my jaw dropped to the floor as it turned dark, and the only sound I could hear was the sound of Logan beginning to cry, and the rumbling of the thunder from the huge storm outside.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

I was in complete shock of what Logan had just revealed.

"W-What?!" I stuttered. "You..._murdered _her?!" By the expression on my face, Logan could tell I was now frightened to be near him. He sighed, trying to hold in his sobs.

"Well..." Logan started.

"I knew it!!" I interrupted him, screaming. I then tried making a desperate attempt at fleeing, but I was so scared that I was unaware the door was locked. He turned me around to face him and shook me.

"Joanna! Snap out of it!" he yelled at me. "I didn't kill her, understand?" I looked into his hurt eyes, and knew that he told the truth. I settled down and sighed.

"Sorry for that." I apologized. "So...if you didn't kill her, and she didn't die of a disease, then what happened? I mean, you _did _say that she would still be alive if she never met you."

"Well, about 1 or 2 years ago, I was at a press conference that was broadcasted on news stations everywhere, announcing that the hunt for Kira had started in Paris after 20 officers had died of heart attacks the week before. Heather and I had just got married 2 months earlier, and she stood next to me as I made my speech. Kira must have heard about the speech or saw it on the news, and that same day, I received a tape in the mail from the mass-murderer himself. The instructions told me to play it as soon as I got it, so I placed it into my DVD player and pressed play. A few moments later, 'KIRA' appeared on the blank screen, with only a disguised voice to talk to me:

_Hello. I recently saw your press conference on the television, claiming that the hunt for me had begun in Paris now. Like it wasn't already? Those cops had simply got in my way, and they needed to be put in their place. Like I said, if you don't support Kira and you get in the way, you will be killed. It's a small sacrifice I take to purifying the earth of all its horrible features! Ha ha ha! Anyway, you are on of those people who got in my way. But I'm not going to kill you, not yet. I think it would be fun to play around with you a little bit. That brunette standing next to you was a real beauty, wasn't she? I don't think you'll be too surprised now when I say you might want to start arranging her funeral already. Ta!_

"It didn't take me long to realize what Kira had done. I ran into our bedroom as quickly as possible, and saw Heather lying lifelessly on the bed. I did all I could to try and make her come back to life, but it was no use; Kira had got to her before me..." Logan then began bursting into tears, and I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him.

"There there." I whispered softly to him. "It'll be alright. It wasn't your fault that Heather died. It was Kira's fault. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"But...if I had never made that press conference, Kira wouldn't have killed Heather. If it wasn't for me, she would be alive right now-"

"Stop it!" I yelled at Logan, and he looked up at me.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"This isn't your fault, understand?" I firmly told him. "You have nothing to do with Kira killing your deceased wife! Kira is just a psychopath that loves to inflict pain on others and is only happy when things go according to what they want!"

"...Thank you," Logan replied in a mellow tone. "For reassuring me that everything bad in my life isn't always my fault, even if it seems to be." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome."

"Hey...Do you wanna stay over at my place tonight? This weather is pretty nasty, and my house is only about a mile away." I thought for a moment.

"I'd love to." I replied. Suddenly, my cell phone began ringing in my pocket as Logan got the car out of the shoulder of the road and began driving us back to his place. When I took it out, I saw that Light was calling, so I answered it. "Hello?" I was startled a little when Light started screaming into the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS AND WHAT THE WEATHER IS LIKE OUTSIDE?!! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!!!"

"I told Mikami that I was going out for a walk. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, because he's too busy being drunk!" Light replied angrily.

"Well I'm sorry that he's too drunk to give you a bit of information! It isn't my fault!" Light sighed.

"I guess you're right..." Light calmed down. "But you really did have me worried sick. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"Oh, no need." I replied. "Logan picked me up and he's letting me stay the night at his place." There was a sudden silence from Light.

"...Fine." he said in a lower tone, almost as if now sounding upset.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, but before he could even hear my question, he had hung up on me. I slowly put the phone back in my pocket, almost feeling guilty. I then turned back to Logan. "You know what, can you just bring me back to the hotel instead?"

"But why? We're pulling up to my house right now."

"I know, but I think Light is feeling uncomfortable about me staying the night here, alone with you."

"Well, do _you_ feel uncomfortable being alone with me?"

"No, but-" I began.

"Then you should be able to stay here." Logan said. "You know, you shouldn't live your life based on what Light wants and does not want you to do, Joanna."

"I know, but I just don't want him getting mad at me again..." Logan looked at me.

"Does...Light often get mad at you?"

"Not that often, but he sometimes has a tendency to have issues dealing with his anger, and when I somehow make all of that anger erupt, he takes it out on me."

"Are you saying that he hits you?" When I refused to look at Logan in the face, he gasped. "Joanna, this is no laughing matter! We need to get you away from him!" I looked back at him.

"No! It was only 2 times, when I really deserved it!" I replied.

"No one deserves to be hit!" Logan told me. "I'm not letting you near that man."

"You can't do that!"

"And why not? It's for your safety!"

"Because I love him! And I know he loves me back!" I then opened the car door and started running away from Logan, my tears hard to see through the intense storm. I took out my phone and called Light.

"What is it?" Light asked when he answered.

"I need you to come pick me up." I replied, panting from still running. Light heard the small gasps I made to try and hold my sobs, and he got concerned.

"What's wrong? What did Logan do to you?!" Light said in a protective voice. I could hear in the background rustling; I could imagine that he was already in the car.

"Logan...he...he hit me." I lied, still upset, and almost hoping that Light would beat Logan up for me.

"Where are you? I just started driving."

"I'm running towards the abandoned warehouse across the street from the movie theater."

"Alright. When you get there, hide, and when I get there, I'll call you to let you know to come out." We then both hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket as arrived at the old warehouse. I walked inside it and found a hidden closet that I hid in. I waited silently for Light to come and save me. I heard the sound of cars driving by, and it seemed as if one came to a stop in front of the warehouse. My phone then started ringing, and I knew that it was Light without even looking at the caller ID. I ran out of the warehouse, and there Light was. I ran into his open arms, happy to be with him and feeling comforted. I cried into his shirt, and he stroked my hair, and kissed me softly on my forehead.

"Don't worry, sweetie...I won't let that bastard put another finger on you." Just as Light had said that, blinding headlights came to a stop right next to Light's car. Light and I both watched as Logan came out of the car, and looked over at us. I gripped Light tightly as the two exchanged glances, seeming like they were ready to enter a brawl with each other.

It's a fight to the death. The winner gets me. Let the battle begin.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

"Joanna, step away from Light! It's for your own good!" I was able to see the fury in Logan's eyes as he commanded me to let go of Light. I slowly shook my head, and buried my face into Light's shirt as he held me tightly.

"You do not have the right to take Joanna away!" Light yelled back. "And do you really think I would just hand her over, especially after you hit her?!" Logan's eyes grew wide with disgust.

"Are you freaking kidding me with this? You're the one who hit her! Twice!" Logan said defensively. "I never laid a finger on her!" I couldn't take anymore of this yelling and anger. I let go of Light and I ran back into the abandoned house to hide again, crying. They both started to run after me, and Light pushed Logan away.

"Don't you come near her, or I'll kill you. Got that?" Light warned, and Logan's face grew with more disgust as Light ran into the building. He looked throughout the building for me, trying to listen for my quiet sobs. As Light got to the back of the building, he pulled back one of the curtains to a closet, and found me curled up, my head buried in my arms. He sighed. "C'mon Joanna, its fine." I looked up at him.

"No it isn't! I can't stand everything that's been going on lately! Why is all this happening Light? Why?" I cried. Light kneeled down next to me and comforted me.

"It's only a matter of time before things will be perfect, trust me Joanna." he hugged me, and I slowly unraveled myself from my ball. Just as Light took my hand to help me up, he was jerked back and put in handcuffs by Logan. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Light yelled.

"It's for Joanna's own good!" Logan replied angrily. "She can't be around you when you are always yelling at her and hitting her! Not to mention you threaten people, and are under suspicion of being Kira! Because of that, you have influenced her to do the same thing!"

"Now you listen here, I influenced nothing, it was Joanna's decision, and only hers!" Light barked back at Logan. I held my ears, pretending not to hear the screams, although they were still very clear. As tears began to stream from my eyes, I heard a small voice, almost seeming as if it was calling out to me.

_"Joanna, you do not need to deal with this man interfering with you and Light. Would you like me to kill him for you?"_ The voice spoke to me. _"It may mean that I'll never see you again, but at least I'll be able to say I've helped you..."_ My eyes grew wide.

"No!" I screamed in a sudden outburst. I gripped my head and began to cry. Light and Logan looked over at me. "Please...I don't want you to kill him..." I wasn't sure who was talking to me, but I knew that I knew them from somewhere...and I didn't want them to leave forever. Light's eyes grew wide, and broke free from Logan's grip--although still in handcuffs--and ran over to me.

"Joanna, who are you talking to? It's only me, you, and Logan here." Light said, sounding concerned. I looked at him.

"You mean...you didn't just hear that voice before?" I was puzzled. I know I heard a voice...it was very clear. Light and Logan shook their heads.

"Are you feeling alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I replied. "I mean, I would be better if all this crap wasn't going on right now, but other than that, I'm fine." I then heard the mysterious voice speak to me once more.

_"I bet you want your death note back. After all, it's been a while, and you haven't even thought about killing criminals since you gave up ownership." _

"D-death note?" I stuttered, just getting shivers from the name of the thing the voice said I once had. Light's eyes grew wide.

"Joanna, what about a death note?!" he yelled. "Who's talking to you?!"

"W-what the h-h-hell is g-going on?!!" Logan asked, terrified, his lips quivering.

"Get these friggin' cuffs off of me!" Light yelled. Logan snapped out of his gaze and uncuffed Light, thinking that he might know what was going on. As soon as Light was free, he got on his knees and shook me. "Joanna! You have to tell me who is talking to you!"

"I...don't know." I replied, trying to search through my mind of who the voice could be. Suddenly, everything started coming in a flash to me. The Death Note, the voice, Kira, everything. I screamed with pain as all memories of the past few years had come back to me, my eyes lighting up. Light and Logan's eyes grew wide, and Light backed up a little bit. Logan took out his gun, as if I might be turning into a demon ready to lash at him. I held my head as I returned to normal, and fell to the ground. Light ran back over to me, and Logan put his gun away.

"Joanna!" Light yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh..." I groaned. "I'm fine, why are you so worried?" I then looked over at Logan, who still looked scared. "What? You look like you've never seen me before. Are you friggin retarded or what?" I then got up and brushed myself off. Logan looked offended.

"Now you listen here!" he started. "I am very successful-"

"Wow." I cut him off. "You really like to take things personal, don't you? I would hope that someone like you could realize I was joking." Logan searched for words to come back with, but he was speechless. Light tried to hug me, and I pushed him away. "Oh no, no, no, no. What do you think you're doing? I'm still pissed at you!"

"For what?" I gave him a look, one that said _Do you have a brain or what?!_ He sighed and gave me a look back. "You're still pissed about _that?_ Look, I said I was sorry! What more do you need?" He knew that my memories had finally returned, but what he didn't know was how.

"Time to think, that's what I need! Look, I don't have time for this. I wanna go back to the hotel so I can relax." I said, walking out of the abandoned place, a small, torn piece of paper in my hand that I put in my pocket. Light's eyes grew wide.

_Rem! She did it!_ He thought to himself. Light then realized that Logan was still in the room, next to him.

"What's...going on?" Logan asked. "All of the sudden, things just changed, and now Joanna is not the innocent girl I first met."

"Yeah, this is the real her. She may not like me right now, but I like her more this way. She's more aggressive, more in control," Light gave a chuckle. "more badass." he then turned to Logan. "And believe me when I say that if you get in her way at all for anything, she won't hesitate to make a move."

"Is that another threat?"

"No...it's a warning. But if you want another threat, here it is." Light walked over to Logan, and grabbed him by his shirt. "You try to come and cuff me again, or try to take Joanna, I can guarantee that you'll be killed. Understand?" Light then let go of Logan and began to walk out. Logan was annoyed, and he wouldn't tolerate behavior like this and being bossed around. He then picked a rock from the ground, and through it at Light. Light stopped in his tracks, and turned around to look at Logan, who appeared to be angry. Light began to walk back over, getting aggravated, and Logan took a metal pipe that was on the floor beside him. Light stopped, and backed away a little bit as Logan started getting closer to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Light exclaimed. "You're a crazy psycho!" Logan chuckled a little.

"Me? Psycho? Coming from the mass murderer Kira? Ha, don't make me laugh!" He then tightly gripped the pipe. "I'll show you real justice." He then struck Light with the metal pipe, and Light stumbled, violently hitting the wall and falling to the ground, unconscious. Before long, Light was in a puddle of blood. Logan moved Light's face with the pipe to find that it was cut up with the rocks on the floor. He then took the pipe, and placed it in Light's hand. Logan took out his cell phone, and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911." the voice answered.

"Hello, I need an ambulance." Logan replied. "I'm at 123 Western Blvd. It's an abandoned warehouse."

"Who's the victim sir?"

"Some kid...it appears like he tried to commit suicide..."

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

As I walked quickly down the streets to get home, the light rain had turned into a heavy downpour. I began thinking, and gradually slowed down a bit, until I came to a stop, drenched. Rem appeared next to me.

"What's wrong, Joanna?" Rem asked.

"I dunno..." I replied. "I'm just wondering if I should go back and talk to Light. I mean, I was pretty rude to him before...Then again, I _did _have the right to be. After all, he hit me! Not once, but twice! And no matter what I say, I'm still angry at him for both of them. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive him, even if I say I do." I then began walking again. "Nope, I'm not going back." Rem sighed.

"Joanna, wait." Rem spoke softly. I turned around to look at her again.

"What is it Rem?"

"...Go back to Light." I was shocked.

"Wait...you're saying I should go back to Light? You of all people? You dislike Light almost as much as Amanda does!"

"I know, but you need to trust me. Go back to Light. He needs you now more than ever." Rem then disappeared, and I started thinking. _If Rem is saying I should go back to see Light...then something must really be wrong..._I then began sprinting back to the abandoned warehouse where I left Light and Logan. As I approached it, the very first thing I noticed were flashing red lights off of an ambulance and a police car. I immediately felt the sense of pain and fear. I didn't want what I was thinking to be true. I scoped the place out, and ran over to the nearest medical doctor. The doctor was a thin, average height female, with tan skin and long black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful golden yellow, and were somewhat captivating.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I said. "but what's going on here?"

"Oh, some guy attempted suicide, or at least that's what we've been told." she answered, looking at the warehouse. As I watched more medical doctors bring a stretcher out, my eyes grew wide.

"Light!!" I yelled as I ran over to the stretcher, tears beginning to stream down my face. One of the doctors tried to push me back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the doctor said. "You can't be over here unless you know this man."

"I do!" I exclaimed. "He's Light Yagami and I have known him since high school!" The doctor looked at me, and then slowly put his hand down.

"Alright." he replied. "But make it quick. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." I walked up next to the stretcher and felt Light's cut up face. He wore an oxygen mask, and a cloth was helping to keep blood from pouring out of the wound in his head. I leaned in close to him and kissed his forehead, like he always does to me.

"Don't worry..." I whispered. "Everything will be alright..." I then backed away slowly as the medical doctors then placed Light in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. The female doctor who I had previously spoken to stayed to search through the warehouse and gather evidence, and help me find my way to the hospital. As I watched the ambulance drive off, I heard someone come up behind me.

"How upsetting that Light would go down to this. I guess he must really be miserable with you around." I turned around to find Logan smirking at me.

"Logan!" I yelled. "How could you not see what was going on?!"

"I'm sorry, I just...couldn't stop him."

"I know that Light wouldn't try to kill himself, even under this sort of pressure that he's in now! And especially not after he's built such an image for himself!"

"Yeah, and image of disgrace and disgust!" Logan snapped.

"No! An image of greatness! He made his image one that isn't looked down upon as mean-spirited and hopeless!" I yelled back at Logan. "It was...it was..." I stopped, and looked up at Logan, pointing my finger. "It was you!!! You did this!!" Logan pushed me back a little bit gently.

"Now, now...let's not point fingers, Joanna." Logan told me. "What makes you so sure it was me?" My facial expression grew with more anger and disgust then before.

"You hate Light! And want him away from me at all costs!" I yelled, which started getting the medical doctor's attention. "And you're wearing that evil little grin on your face, which is practically a dead giveaway itself!" Logan wiped the smirk off of his face, and sighed.

"You're right, Joanna." Logan suddenly agreed. "I shouldn't have been nearly as smug, and I'm sorry for making you think that it was me." I paused for a moment, getting a little confused.

"What kind of game are you trying to play here?!"

"What game? I'm simply trying to apologize." Logan remained calm as he continued this little act of his.

"Is everything alright over here?" the doctor came out and asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Logan replied.

"No, it isn't!" I raised my voice in response to Logan. "I believe that this man tried to kill Light!"

"She's just confused and upset." Logan tried to still remain calm, although I could tell that he was losing his cool a little bit.

"Well..." the doctor started. "I don't know who's right or who's wrong, but I should definitely take both of you with me to the hospital. There will be police officers there, so you can both tell your stories to them, and they can take it from there. I'll ride in this man's car, and you just follow us to the hospital, ok?" I nodded, and as I got in Light's car, the doctor and Logan got in Logan's car. From there, they left, and I drove close behind them through the highway, and down roads to get to the hospital parking lot. Luckily, when we got to the parking lot, we found two spots that were close by each other. As we parked, all three of us got out of the two cars, and Logan and the doctor tried to keep up with me as I quickly walked over to the front door. When we walked into the hospital, the doctor showed her identification badge, and a nurse directed us to where Light was being operated on. I watched in horror through the glass pane of the operating room as medical doctors tried to fix Light's head. Logan looked at me, almost as if sadness and guilt had filled his face. The female doctor that had brought me here promised to stay with me until the operation was done. She took Logan and I to the waiting room so I wouldn't have to watch anymore.

"So..." she broke the silence as me and her sat in the waiting room, Logan out to go to the bathroom and get something quick to eat." How are you in relation with the patient?"

"We've been together since high school." I replied. "And as much as I would like it to keep lasting, I'm not so sure if it will."

"Don't worry, because by the way you're worrying about him now, I'd say that you love him very much."

"I do, but..." I paused. "I don't know how much he loves me back..."

"I'm sure that you two will be together for a long time." The doctor's smile comforted me a little bit, and I smiled back at her. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Ferdousi." she held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Joanna." I said. "Ferdousi...that's an interesting name. Are you indian?"

"Muslim." she replied. "A lot of people make that mistake." Ferdousi paused. "I don't mean to change the topic, but do you really think that this man did this to the patient?"

"Light?" she nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure he did this. I mean, he was with Light when it happened. He's the only witness, and I know Light...I know that he wouldn't even think about killing himself for a moment. And Logan doesn't want me to ever go near Light too."

"Why? Is he jealous or something?" she asked.

"He hates Light." I told Ferdousi. "Logan thinks that Light is a bad influence on my...he is making me so angry right now. First, he seemed happy that this happens, and now, he's trying to comfort me and be upset that this happened. I just really hope that he can get locked up for what he did to Light." I bunched my hand into a fist. Then, a doctor that was operating on Light came into the waiting room to talk privately with Ferdousi. As he talked, she kept nodding her head, and smiled a little bit. After they were done talking, she came over to me and I looked at her. "Is Light ok?"

"Light is doing fine right now, although he took a nasty hit to the head." Ferdousi explained. "He's very lucky to be alive at this point."

"So...you mean...it could go either way from here? Like...he could get better and survive, or get worse and..." I gulped. "Die." Ferdousi nodded.

"We'll keep a close eye on him in the ICU until his wounds heal a little more. We're hoping for a full recovery."

"Thankyou so much." I thanked her as we shook hands again, and left to go back to work. I was then directed by a nurse to the ICU to see Light. When we got there, I ran in and stood next to him, holding his hand.

"Just be gentle." the nurse told me. "He needs to rest."

"Alright." I replied. "Can I just have a few moments alone with Light?"

"Of course." the nurse then walked out, along with a doctor that was already in the room, taking care of Light. I stroked Light's hair, my face streaked with tears.

"Don't worry Light..." I said softly to Light. "Everything is going to be just fine." Light's eyes then slowly began to open, and I smiled at him warmly. I wished he could speak to me, but an oxygen mask was covering his mouth. "You're going to get better, and I'll make sure that nothing bad like this happens to you ever again..." I then hugged Light, and as I came back up and looked at him, he looked back at me, and then at the ceiling, tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. "You know what happened, right?" Light looked at me and paused. He slowly shook his head. "Do you..." I gulped. "know who I am?" He kept looking at me, and then to the ceiling again. My eyes grew wide with devistation. As Light slowly shook his head again, more tears came quickly out of my eyes, and I ran out of the room. Logan watched me run out, and when I stepped into the hallway, covering my eyes and sobbing, he caught me, and I cried against him. He slowly rocked me back and forth.

"There, there." Logan said in a soft tone. "It'll be alright. I'm sure he'll regain his memories when he recovers more."

"I-I d-don't know what'll h-happen, Logan." I cried, trying to speak. "He d-doesn't even know who I-I a-am right now!"

"Well don't you worry. I'll be here to make sure you're happy and safe, no matter what happens to Light." I looked up at him.

"Y-You will?" For the moment, I through all bad memories of Logan away, and just let him comfort me. I didn't want to be alone while Light was recovering, I wanted someone to care about me, and tell me things would be alright. As Logan nodded, I placed my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. He began to sway me again, and stroked my hair. Ferdousi then approached us, seeing me hugging Logan and still crying.

"Joanna, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just..." I started, releasing myself from Logan. "I want to go home now."

"Really? But you were only in there for about 5 minutes." I sighed.

"I know. But I think I should wait until he's recovered more to see him." I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Alright." Ferdousi said, seeming a little surprised. "But if you ever need to see him, you can come at any time."

"Thank you." Logan then led me out of the hospital and into the parking lot. Ferdousi watched me leave, and then walked into Light's room. She lookedat Light's charts, and then sat down next to him.

"Mr. Yagami?" Ferdousi got Light's attention, and Light looked over at her. "Do you know where you are?" Light looked around the room, and then nodded. "Do you know what happened to you?" He then shook his head. "Well, you got hit hard in the head with a metal pipe, and if we didn't get to you as quick as we did, you could have died. Some of your memories might come back as you recover, but you most likely will never regain many of them. Do you understand?" Light then looked at Ferdousi, and nodded his head. Ferdousi then lowered her tone. "Let's just hope that...for yours and Joanna's sake, that you regain the happy memories with her..." Ferdousi then stood, and walked out of the ICU.

I wasn't sure which memories Light would and would not regain, but I prayed that his good memories of us together will come back, so I wouldn't have to suffer through losing him, not physically, but mentally. Which really, is the worst part of losing anyone in your life. But no matter what happens, if I lose him or not, I hope that he knows I love him so much, and I'm a wreck without him. No one can ever take his place, for he is my knight...no, my Light in shining armor.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

_I ran into the hospital, and saw Light sitting in a wheel chair in the main lobby. He seemed to be almost fully recovered from the attack already, and I couldn't be happier. As I walked up to him, he didn't seem to notice that I was there. Maybe it was because I stood behind the wheel chair. I reached over the chair and gave him a great hug from behind. Light seemed a little startled._

_"Oh Light! Thank goodness you're ok! I was getting so worried that you would have been in such bad condition that..." I began sniffling. "That the doctors wouldn't be able to save you." I then gave Light a soft kiss on the cheek. He then looked up at me._

_"I appreciate all of the love and concern, but..." He started. "Who are you, exactly?" I laughed, thinking he might be joking._

_"I'm Joanna, silly! Stop playing games." I smiled at him, and his facial expression grew with confusion. He then turned towards the nurse, and tapped her arm so she would turn around._

_"Yes Light?" the nurse asked._

_"Could you have this woman removed from the hospital? She's giving me the creeps." Light replied, and I stood up straight, my eyes growing wide._

_"Right away." As the nurse said this, security guards seemed to come from thin air, and started taking me away._

_"Light!" I yelled, hoping he would come to his senses. But it seemed like he couldn't even hear me. "Light!" The security guards struggled to get me out of the hospital, and then they began to hold me against the wall. The nurse then came over to me, smirking evilly, with a needle in her hand._

_"Now, this won't hurt a bit, darling. Just hold still." She injected me with the fluid, and I suddenly began feeling dizzy. The guards released me, and I fell to the floor, trying to fight back the urge to close my eyes and fall into never ending sleep. What now seemed so far away, I could see the nurse, sitting on Light's lap, as if she was a stripper of some sort. She fondled Light, and put her hand on his crotch. She then kissed him, her tongue penetrating into his mouth. The nurse began to undo Light's shirt, and then looked at me, smiling. She waved goodbye, and everything went black... _

I woke up screaming in Logan's house. I looked around, noticing that I was in his guest room. I sighed and took in deep breaths, grasping my chest with my hand.

"It was...only a dream." I said with relief. Logan then burst open the door, thinking that something might have happened.

"Are you alright Joanna?" Logan asked, seeming kind of concerned. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about? Maybe I can help."

"I...don't remember." I lied. "Well, not all of it. All I can recall is that Light was in a wheel chair at the hospital."

"Maybe it had something to do with Light not remembering who you were? I'm just linking the possibility to what happened yesterday at the hospital." I looked down at the messed up sheets on the bed. "Do you want something to eat? Maybe it'll help you take your mind off the subject for a little while." When I nodded, he gave me a smile and walked over into the kitchen. I got up from the bed, and walked into the bathroom to splash my face with cold water.

"It was all just a crazy, mixed up nightmare, Joanna. Get a hold of yourself." I reassured myself. I then grabbed a towel near me and wiped my face. When I walked into the kitchen, the sweet smell of cinnamon overwhelmed me. "Wow, that smells really good!" Logan chuckled.

"Thanks." he replied, putting 2 slices of French toast on a plate and putting them on the table beside him. I sat down in the stool in front of it, and looked at the French toast. I then slowly looked back up at him, not really smiling as much. "Is something wrong?"

"Logan..." I started. "I can trust you, right? Like, if I ask you something, would you give me a truthful answer?" he paused and looked at me, puzzled.

"...Yeah." He hesitated before responding. He then turned around, refusing to look at me anymore. "Why do you ask?" He squirmed a little, as if he felt my stare piercing his back.

"Why did you hesitate? Usually people are trying to come up with a good lie when they hesitate like that." He turned his head, fixing his eyes on me again.

"Fine then. Ask me a question, and I promise to answer it truthfully."

"...Did you strike Light with the metal pipe?" He froze, silent for a while. He fully turned his body towards me, slowly.

"Joanna, you know that I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way, right?" He walked over to me and held me close to him. I sat there, feeling a little awkward.

"Answer the question Logan." He let go of me, and looked into my eyes. He sighed, and was silent for a little bit. He then suddenly gave a slight smirk.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"What are you talking about?" Logan chuckled.

"I think you know what I'm talking about..." He then pulled me up from the chair, making my lips touch his. My eyes grew wide, filling with rage and fury. He released himself from me and his smirk grew wider. "...sweetie." I tried to break free, but he just kept his grip on me, holding me close, and kissing me again. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Amanda came running in.

"I just heard the news about Li-" She got quiet when she got into the doorway of the kitchen, seeing Logan kissing me. I finally was able to push myself away from him by kneeing him in his groin area.

"You asshole! Why would you think that I would sleep with you in order to get information I already know? I love Light, and I know that you tried to kill him with the fucking metal pipe!" I then slapped Logan across the face, and his cheek turned a bright red, his eye beginning to tear from pain. "You are such a fucking cunt, and sleazy douche bag, and I never want to see your face ever again!" As I turned to leave the kitchen, I noticed that Amanda stood there, her jaw dropped. I looked at her, sighed, and walked into the guest room to get my things. When I came back I took her hand and brought her down the hallway towards the door. "C'mon, I need to go see how Light is doing."

"Whatever." Logan said in an aggravated tone. "I don't need a bitch like you anyway. I don't sleep with the common whore." Just as I was about to walk out of Logan's house, I stopped in my tracks, and slowly turned my head to look at him. "You heard me, slut." He smirked at me. I gave my things to Amanda to hold.

"Hold my stuff for a moment." Amanda laughed as I started back towards the kitchen.

"Haha, you're in for it now, buddy!" When I got into the kitchen, the smirk was wiped off Logan's face. I kicked him as hard as I could in his groin, and he clenched himself, falling to his knees in pain. I then pushed him back onto the floor and stood over him.

"Next time, don't mess with the people that you can't control, sweetie." I smirked at him, giving him a small slap on the same cheek, and although it wasn't hard, it still stung. As I turned around, I stepped on him, and he groaned with pain. Just before I closed the door on my way out of Logan's house, I looked back at him as he was slowly sitting up. "You didn't deserve those kids you wanted to have anyway."

As Amanda and I walked over to her car, she was laughing so much that she began crying.

"That was hilarious!" Amanda told me. She then opened her trunk using a button on her car key.

"You get the car started; I'll put my things in the trunk." I said, taking my things from her. As she got the car started, I walked over and put everything in my trunk. But very quickly, I took out my Death Note from my small backpack and a pen, and wrote Logan's name down in it. I put it back and closed the trunk, smiling as I got in the car in the front passenger seat.

"So are you feeling alright? I know it's been kinda tough on you with this whole situation about Light." Amanda sympathized, pulling out of the driveway.

"I think I'll be ok. I know that Light will be avenged somehow." I smiled. "For now though, I just want to think about seeing Light." Amanda nodded. Now that I know that Logan can't hurt Light or I anymore, barely anything will be able to bring me down today. As we drove to the hospital, I counted the seconds to Logan's fatal heart attack.

_38...39...40._ I smirked. _Hmph...Goodbye Logan._ It may have been fun to hit him and tell him off, but I think the best part was knowing that I was the one who got to kill him. And I can't wait to tell Light about this, sooner or later. But not now. Now, I just want to help him get back to full health, and be by his side, no matter what happens to him...

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

As Amanda and I ran into the hospital, I spotted Ferdousi, grabbing some papers from the front desk.

"Ferdousi!" I called out, running up to her as Amanda followed.

"Hello Joanna. It is nice to see you again." she smiled at me, and then noticed Amanda behind me. "Oh, hello. You must be Joanna's friend." she held out a hand and Amanda shook it. "I'm Ferdousi, Light's doctor."

"Hi, I'm Amanda." Amanda replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"So Ferdousi..." I began. "Any news about Light? How's he doing?"

"He seems to be doing a lot better than yesterday, actually. We were able to move him out of the ICU this morning. And I believe some of his memories have come back as well."

"Can we see him please?" I asked. Ferdousi nodded.

"Of course. Follow me." She then led Amanda and I to a room on the 2nd floor, where Light was being kept. As soon as I saw him on the hospital bed, I ran over to him, and hugged him lightly, making sure that I didn't hurt him. I then kissed him on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, waking from his slumber. Light looked up at me, and I smiled back at him.

"Do you know who I am, Light?" I asked Light the question I asked him the other day, hoping that his answer would change. Light smiled.

"How could I ever forget who you are, Joanna?" he answered. My eyes began filling with tears, and I was overjoyed by happiness. I then hugged him again, but with more force, and Light wrapped his arms around me. Amanda stood on the other side of the room, staring at Light and I, trying to hold back tears.

"Excuse me, I have to leave the room for a moment." Amanda said, her voice quivering as she quickly walked out of the room. I watched her walk out, feeling bad. I followed her out of the room to find her sitting on the floor beside the door, trying to hold back sobs.

"Are you alright, Amanda?"

"Joanna, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have come in with you." Amanda managed to get out, and stood, wiping tears from her face. "I'll just go home and start packing for Canada." As she turned to walk away, I grabbed her arm, and she turned her head and looked at me.

"Amanda, L wouldn't want you to be upset like this. He would want you to avenge him." Amanda shook her arm from my grip.

"Well then if I did, you would have been locked up for a while now, wouldn't you." she glared at me, and turned back around to walk back to the car. After she said that, there was nothing else I could say; she was right. If she avenged L, I would have been in jail. She was looking out for me as a friend, even though she could barely call me a friend anymore. However, I don't think that her kindness towards me will last much longer once she finds out that Matt from Canada is an innocent man.

"Joanna." I heard Light call out to me from the hospital bed. I walked back into the room and sat by his bedside.

"Yes Light?"

"Did you avenge me? Did you kill Logan?" his words felt cold somehow, and for the first time in a while, I got chills, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood.

"I don't think you should be worrying about that right now Light. After all, you still need to get plenty of rest and-"

"Joanna, just answer the question." Light ordered, his tone sounding as if it were more aggravated. I looked him in his eyes, which were gleaming red, and sighed.

"Yes, I did. Happy now?" I replied.

"Is something wrong?"

"You know what? Yes, there is. I've been worried sick about how you were going to end up, and if you would ever fully recover from this incident, and you have better things to worry about than Logan right now! You need to rest and regain your strength, and stop thinking about all this for a while." Light blinked, almost speechless from me speaking my mind.

"...I didn't know you felt that way, and you're right. I'm sorry for making you worry about me, Joanna." he spoke softly to me, giving me a smile. It was as if his anger and aggravation from 2 minutes ago just...disappeared. He then make a motion with his hand closest to me, wanting me to lean in and give him a kiss. I did as he wanted, and kissed his cheek.

"Light...maybe it's time that you give up ownership of the death note for a little while. You know, until you get better."

"And leave it all up to you? I don't think so." Light replied, treating the seriousness of my suggestion as a joke.

"You don't trust me?"

"You give in to your emotions too easily, sweetie." He smiled at me. "You would never be able to do this on your own. Both of us know _that_." I looked at him with a straight face.

"So you're meaning to say that you have no need for me other than for sexual favors? Is that it?"

"No, no, no, no." Light replied repeatedly. "You've got it all wrong, Joanna. That's not what I meant-"

"Or is it exactly what you meant but you just don't want to tell me?" I cut Light off, and he suddenly became silent. There was no change in tone, just straight forward and mellow. "...We're leaving for Canada tonight, with or without you."

"But...you'll wait for me...right?" Light asked. He said it in a commanding tone, as if trying to make me stay.

"Sorry Light, I can't give in to my emotions. I have to do what's right to keep Kira alive." I replied in response to his thoughts of me. Without another word, I walked out the door, refusing to listen to Light calling out to me.

As I walked out of the hospital, I heard my phone ring, and when I picked it up, I heard Amanda sobbing on the other end.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Matsuda!" she cried. "He's dead! He's fucking dead, Joanna!" My eyes grew wide. I didn't do it, and Light didn't have his death note. Who could this have been?

"Alright, hold on! I'll be right there!" I then hung up and put my cell phone back in my pocket. I then began running as fast as I could to get to the hotel, since Amanda wasn't here with her car anymore. The hotel was only about 1 mile away, so with me running the whole time, I was able to get there within 20 minutes. As I got to the room number that they were in, I burst the door open, panting. I then stared with wide eyes of the sight in front of me. Matsuda was hanging from a rope that was tied to the chandelier, attached to the high ceiling. Amanda was holding a note that was apparently Matsuda's "suicide" note in one hand, and covering her mouth with the other, trying to keep in sobs. She turned to me and let herself out when I hugged her.

"Joanna, why would he want to kill himself, when we got this far in the investigation?" It was almost as if she completely forgot that I was under suspicion of being Kira.

"Well, what does the note say?" She looked at it and read it aloud, sniffling.

"I am sorry to everyone that I've hurt by killing myself, but I just couldn't go on any longer. With each passing day...I just hated myself more and more. I'm afraid you'll have to continue the investigation without me. Sincerely..." She took a deep breath, holding in her sobs again. "Matsuda." Amanda fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. I crouched down next to her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." I tried to comfort her. She looked up at me.

"This...wasn't your fault, was it Joanna?"

"I swear to you. I did not do this, Amanda." I hugged her again. "You should go get some rest for now. We have a long way to Canada."

"But...I have to pack." She replied.

"I'll do it for you." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Joanna." Amanda then opened the door, and right in front of her stood Jared. She maneuvered around him into the other room, and shut the door behind her. Jared watched her, and then at me and smirked. My eyes grew wide.

"You sneaky little..." I said, realizing it was him who manipulated Matsuda's death.

"Your welcome." Jared replied. "Now that's one less person you have to deal with."

"True. But why Matsuda?"

"Because I needed someone who could give me something that they wouldn't usually give anyone. It was the only way of making you seem innocent due to hypnosis." I smiled at Jared, remembering when he had used 'hypnosis' on Matsuda in order to get his wallet.

"Such a clever boy." I then rustled up his jet black hair, and he laughed, trying to get my hand off him.

"Haha, thanks." He paused, and looked back at Amanda's closed door. "So...what are we gonna do about her?" I sighed.

"I dunno...She didn't kill me, although so much happened to her..." Suddenly, Light's words kept flickering loudly in my head. _You give in to your emotions too easily, sweetie. You would never be able to do this on your own... _"No, I won't let this happen again." Jared looked at me with curiosity. "I will not let my emotions get the best of me anymore. I am Kira, and I _can _handle being it on my own. I'll be sure to prove that to Light."

And with that said, we began packing for Canada. And I remembered not to pack for Light.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

"Now boarding, flight #757 to Toronto, Canada." We heard the intercom announce. Amanda, who was holding Joanna in her arms, Jarred, Mikami, and I stood from our seats with our carry-on luggage and got on line to get in the plane.

"Joanna, y-you sure we shouldn't w-wait for Light?" Mikami asked me, stuttering, worried that Light would get mad at him for not waiting.

"If you wanna wait for him and take the next flight, be my guest. I, however, am going to Canada on _this_ plane." I replied. Just as I was about to give the flight attendant my ticket, I heard someone call my name from far away. I turned my head, to see Light running toward me. I just looked at him, and then turned back to the flight attendant and continued to give her my ticket.

"Joanna, wait!" he called out. To my surprise, my body hesitated to get on the plane for quite some time. As Light got closer, I forced it to move on. Light ran to the front of the line.

"Ticket, please." The flight attendant told Light.

"This will only take a second," Light then tried to push his way through, but security held him back. "Please, I just need to talk to her!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot board this plane without a ticket." Mikami looked at Light, and then back down at his ticket. He then handed it over to the flight attendant to scan it for Light.

"Light may have my ticket, miss." he told her. "He needs it much more than I do." She simply blinked, as did the security guards. Light then shoved his way out of the security guards' arms and took the ticket after the attendant scanned it.

"Thanks Mikami, I owe you one." Light said to Mikami, smiling.

"No need. As long as you continue to make the world a better place, I'll be fine." The flight attendant then looked back at Light with suspicion.

"Uhh..." Light thought of a lie to cover Mikami's screw up sentence. "Yeah, I help out at homeless shelters and charities. I donate a lot of money and time to them, and it's all worth it when I see the smiles on their little faces." Light then gave a heart warming smile to the attendant, but when he turned to Mikami to give him a nod, he glared, and then continued to walk onto the plane. Light looked down at his ticket and back up at the seats, looking for his number to sit.

"Hmm..." he murmured to himself. "49 C..." He looked above the rows of seats to look at their numbers. When he came to the seats labeled 49, he looked at the empty row of seats. Across from his row was 50, where Amanda was holding Joanna and looking out the window, watching workers put luggage on the plane. Light looked around the plane some more, trying to look for me.

When Light stumbled over his row of seats, I looked up from reading my book to find him, only 5 rows in between us. My eyes grew wide and my heart filled with anger. _How the hell did he get on?_ I thought to myself, trying to slouch in my seat and make myself un-noticeable. Jared, who was sitting next to me, looked at me sinking in my chair.

"Joanna, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh! I don't want Light to know where I am!" I snapped back at Jared in a soft tone. He turned around in his seat and looked over the top of his seat to see Light brushing himself off from almost falling. He turned back and sat in his seat again.

Amanda saw Jared look over his seat, and then looked in the same direction to find Light.

"Light?" Light turned to Amanda, getting some of his hair out of his eyes. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "How'd you get on the plane?"

"Mikami gave me his ticket. He told me that he wanted to stay in Paris for a little while longer and, uhh..." Light thought for a moment, coming up with an excuse, other than 'Well, he _is_ my servant, after all.' "...he was going to investigate Matsuda's suicide, you know, to see if it was _really_ suicide." Amanda looked down at Joanna, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She then continued to stare out the window next to her. Light grabbed a magazine that was in the small compartment in front of him and skimmed through it.

Ryuk appeared next to Light.

"Ku ku ku." Ryuk chuckled.

"And what do you find to be so funny, Ryuk?" Light asked in a low tone to make sure no one heard him. I heard Ryuk's chuckle from behind me and my eyes grew wide.

"I find it funny that you can't find Joanna." he replied to Light. I prayed that he wouldn't tell Light where I was. Light continued to look at the magazine and not at Ryuk to make it look like he wasn't crazy or staring at Amanda.

"Where is she, Ryuk? I demand you tell me." Light said to Ryuk softly and calmly. Ryuk just chuckled again.

"You'll see soon enough." Ryuk laughed, disappearing. Light rolled his eyes, and began looking around the plane from his seat. I peaked in between my seat and Jared's seat to find Light's eyes wandering, then fixing on mine. Light's eyes grew wide, and I turned back in my seat.

"Shit..." I murmured.

"What?" Jared wondered, and Light stood from his seat and walked over to us.

"That's what." Jared turned his head the opposite way to find Light.

"Move, kid. I need to talk to Joanna." Light ordered Jared.

"No, Joanna doesn't wanna talk to you, asshole." the blue-eyed boy childishly stuck his tongue out at Light, and Light just got aggravated.

"Listen you..." Light began, taking a step forward to hit Jared, and then he suddenly stopped. Light looked over at me as I sighed and stared out the window next to me as we flew up above the clouds. He stepped back and calmed down. I was ready to hear a fight break out, but instead, all I heard was the conversations of people around the plane, nothing out of the ordinary. I turned my head back to Light. He just stood there, looking back at me, not a hint of emotion in his eyes.

"I just want to ask for forgiveness from you. If you wanna talk, the seat next to me is open." Light spoke softly, and then walked back to his seat and looked at the fluffy white clouds. I stared at him, almost in pity. As I slowly stood, Jared looked at me with surprise.

"You aren't actually gonna go talk to him, are you?" Jared wondered.

"I just want to see what he has to say, Jared." I replied. "After seeing him refuse to hit you, he has to have something good to say, don't you think?"

"But-"

"Jared, relax. I'll be back in a few minutes." I then walked out of my aisle and quietly sat next to Light. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Joanna, I love you, I hope you know that." Light told me without even making the slightest movement. "I know it hasn't been seeming like it lately, but I do." Light turned his head to stare at me. "And I left the hospital early so I could try and make things better. I don't want to go back to the hospital because I'm heart-broken."

"That was your own fault, Light. With all the shit that you put me through, I would be smart to leave you." I replied, my lip quivering a little.

"I want us to work on this relationship together, Joanna. I know I've been horrible to you, but I can try to change. Even if I have to give up ownership for a little while until I learn to be better."

"Yeah, until you get it back again...then you'll be back to your old self..." I muttered, crossing my arms. Light took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Please, give me another chance. I'll even give up ownership if I have to." I looked out the window, and suddenly felt fake nausea.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." As I stood and ran to the bathroom, Light stood too and followed me, coming to a stop at the closed bathroom door.

"Joanna, are you alright?" he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit sick." I lied.

"Anything I can do?" Light asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Go back to your seat. Now." Light leaned his forehead on the door, placing his hand on the knob.

"Why do you keep on pushing me away? I just want to try and work this ou-"

"Light go back to your seat!" I yelled through the door, cutting him off. He took a few steps back and blinked. Then he smirked, and sat on the floor beside the bathroom door.

"Nope, I'm going to sit here and wait for you until you come out." Light replied.

I waited. And waited. I didn't hear Light outside the door. Was he serious, or joking? Well, I didn't want to step out to find that he was serious.

"Attention flight #757." The intercom in the plane spoke to the plane. "We have landed in Toronto, Canada. You may now begin unloading."

Have I really been sitting in this small, cramped bathroom for 5 hours? It didn't seem like it. I guess I'm glad that I had my iPod in my pocket when I ran in.

But I was a little bit worried to step out of that bathroom. I was worried that Light would still be there. I had to get off the plane sooner or later though, and I know Light would have to as well...Might as well try to slide through the crowd unnoticed. As I opened the door, there Light was, sitting on the floor, his head bunched into his legs. He kind of looked like he was sleeping. Although I didn't want to actually talk to him, I didn't want to leave him here. I looked down at him and kicked him. His head lifted, his eyes fluttering. Light looked back up at me and smiled.

"Oh good, you're finally out." he yawned.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm getting off the plane." I replied. Light looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow, it's that time already? I must have dosed off for a while. Thanks for waking me."

"Whatever." I turned around and walked back to my seat to get my bag, and Light stood and followed me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind while I was getting my carryon from the overhead compartment. My eyes grew wide. I haven't felt Light give me a hug like this since...well, I don't really remember if he ever gave me one like this. Sure, he hugged me from behind many times before, but this one just seemed...I dunno, different. More sincere, maybe? I turned around to look at Light, but there was only one problem. That was not Light that I saw when I looked into eyes. I saw innocence and a childish spirit, and Light had neither of those things.

"Joanna, I don't want you to be mad at me. I know sometimes it may seem like I don't care, but believe me, I do. Every single day." Light sheepishly looked down at his feet. My eyes suddenly grew wide again as I remembered what Light had said to me earlier.

_"I'll even give up ownership if I have to..."_

I covered my mouth, dropping my bag. Light noticed and looked up at me, and I simply grasped him and refused to let go.

I spoke softly to him, tears beginning to gather in my eyes. "...thank you, Light...thank you so much..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
